Goodbye My Love
by XxLunarRockerxX
Summary: I came to Konoha thinking I would become a chunin just like my village wanted, then they would rank me up to ANBU sending me out to earn people's trust and then killing them if they become a threat to our village. But I never expected to meet a certain black hair onyx eye Uchiha that would change all of that and make me realize just how much more there is to life. Itachi&OC
1. Prologue

**So u know how I told I would start I new story well here it is now I'm warning you know that it's going to have a sad ending because no Itachi will not live because of some mircale or some crap like that. But hopefully u still enjoy the story I been feeling a little lately with my uncle passing away and my grandma maybe not to far behind I have decide to pour my sadness into this story Everything Blooms Twice I might not update for a or two because of my mood it would affect the loving and cheeful mode it's in right now so I might be working this one in till I actually finish it because this is one won't be that long hopefully. But enough of my talking read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did Sasuke, Sakura, Kabuto and Onoki would be dead by now how about that Charlie our freakin' most die list for Naruto to be freakin' awesome xD)**

* * *

><p><em>My salty tears mixed with the blood as it ran down my face to my lips I could taste the dry blood and the tears. I looked at the warm crimson liquid that slowly ran down my hands to the edge of my fingertips. The blood drops slowly fell to the ground making small echoing sounds through the dim lighted room everything was dead silence. My bluish grayish hues were wide from the sight in front of me I couldn't progress what just happen. The room was filled with over 10 dead bodies they were scattered all over the room. That's when realization hit me, this wasn't my blood, I wasn't bleeding it was their blood...not mine. I still held the kunai tight in my hand, my grip tighten more if even possible...I couldn't feel my hand anymore, it was numb from my tight grip on the kunai.<em>

_"Congratulations Atsuko you pass." That voice seem so distance to me, I couldn't comprehend what they were saying to me. Finally my grip loosen on my kunai and fell to the ground the sound of metal hitting against cement made images flash through my mind. All the yelling, blood, and begging to live...how pathetic thought one side of me while the other was breaking into pieces. The room started to shake and I couldn't understand why another sound started to echo through the silent room...it sounded like sobbing._

_That's when I realized it was me I was shaking uncontrollably the tears streaming down my face once again. My sobs filled the quiet room and my knees gave out and I fell onto them ignoring the stinging pain that ran through my knees as they scraped against the cement. I wrapped my arms around my stomach the tears still streaming down my face I looked at the body right below me. I shut my eyes and yelled a painful scream into the dark night. I wasn't screaming from psychical pain, I was screaming from emotional pain. My heart was breaking into pieces my painful sobs and screams echo through the dark room._

_My name is Atsuko Ryuu...how ironic my name means from warm, kind, cordial, or even honest child...but I'm neither. I'm 12 years old and I just killed my classmates that I have known since 6 in order to pass my Genin exam. I killed my best friend and my lover...why? Because I was ordered? No. Because I wanted to? No. Because i wanted to be a genin? No. Because I need to survive? No that's not it either. Why? Why? Why? Was the only thing that echo through my mind._

_My name is Atsuko...I'm a Mist Ninja...Pity me...Fear me...Hate me... Never trust me...Ignore me...Just let my existence fade to nothing because I'm a horrible person not worth your time..._

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter won't be up in till Wednesday I believe review voice what u think about it so far good and bad reviews are welcome I can take them so yea see yea all wednesday =D<strong>


	2. Character Info

**Name: Atsuko Ryuu**

**Age: 12**

**Hair Color: Jet Black**

**Hair Style: Shoulder length hair cut in many layers with bangs that hang over her eyes.**

**Eye Color: Grayish=Bluish**

**Rank: Genin**

**Clan: Ryuu**

**Appearance: A dragon tattoo its head is on her left cheek goes down her neck, her shoulder, goes down her arm wrapping around it and the tail ends on her palm. Her headband is around her neck and she has multiple scars on her body, all of them below her neck.**

**Wears: A teal turtle neck long sleeve shirt tucked into her ruffle blue skirt which is thigh length with a pair of gray tights and black ninja sandals. She also wears a blue short sleeve jacket with a hood and a bright blue dragon on the back, the jacket is always unzipped.**

**Hobbies: Eating gummy worms, star & cloud gazing, reading, exploring new places and playing games which are usually only fun to her.**

**Personality: She has a very complicated personality that I'm not quite sure how to explain it but I will try my best. She gives off a happy, cheerful and loving person attitude when in the inside she is unhappy, broken and doesn't really care for others or anything. She is never truly happy and hides it away with fake emotions.**

**Jutsu: Water and Ice jutsus, Kekkei Genaki (Bloodline Limit) Aoi: Shadow Dragon as the story goes on it will be explained what it can do and weakness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Junko Yasu<strong>

**Age: 14**

**Hair Color: Light Green**

**Hair Style: The front part is chin length and pointy cut with long bangs that hang over her eyes the rest is wavy mid back length hair up in a messy loose bun tied up with a gold ribbon.**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Rank: Genin**

**Clan: N/A**

**Appearance: Her headband is on her forehead. Two piercings below her lower lip and a belly button piercing.**

**Wears: A brown turtle neck long sleeve short that stops below her breasts exposing her stomach with a sleeveless green jacket. A short brown skirt with a sideways pouch on her hip where she cares some of her medical supplies and poisons with black ninja sandals.**

**Hobbies: Training, creating new poisons, annoying Ryouta, reading, eating dumplings, taking care of injury animals and cloud gazing with Atsuko**

**Personality: Junko is a rude and uncaring girl who loves the thrill of a good fight and loves making people suffer. The only few people Junko cares for and would do anything for them are Atsuko and Ryouta even though they always fight it's her only family along with Kaede sensei. Junko is usually quiet and observers everything that goes around her but when she speaks she isn't afraid to speak her mind. Usually insults a person she doesn't like, and has vowed to kill anyone who hurts Atsuko who she sees as a little sister.**

**Jutsu: She uses chakra strings to control the chakra needles she throws which are coated with rare poison she made herself. She is also the medical ninja of the team has a very wide knowledge of the human body and medicines.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Ryouta Ryuu<strong>

**Age: 14**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style: Messy spiky long hair with pointy bangs that hangover his eyes**

**Eye Color: Bright Blue**

**Rank: Genin**

**Clan: Ryuu**

**Appearance: A dragon tattoo it's head starts on his left cheek goes down his neck, his shoulder, goes down his arm wrapping around it and the tail ends on his palm. He wears his headband around his forehead.**

**Wears: A teal long sleeve shirt with a pair of black baggy pants and black ninja sandals. Also wears a pair of black wrist length gloves that are cut halfway with a metal piece on top.**

**Hobbies: Sleeping, eating ice cream, training, reading, messing with people's mind, annoying Junko, eating and drawing.**

**Personality: Is usually lazy and loves to mess with people's mind usually making them believe things that aren't true. He is rude and very over protective of Atsuko since he knows everything that Atsuko has gone through and thinks of her as a little sister. He is also wise and has great leadership skills and a pervert even though he usually denies it.**

**Jutsu: Fire and Lightning jutsus, Kekkei Genaki (Bloodline Limit) Akai (red): Shadow Dragon as the story goes on it will be explained what it can do and weakness and is also a taijutsu expert.**


	3. Chapter One: Stop Faking

**Sooooooo here is the first chapter hopefully u guys enjoy I gotta say I really liked how this chapter turned out while that's just me xD who knows what u guys think.**

**Charlie Skellington: Yes the mysterious Itachi fic is finally up that we have been talking about. Hopefully u like and that I do some justice to Itachi's freakin awesomeness xD**

**Redstarling: Thanks I'm glad u liked it so far :)**

**Sora'struelover: Thanks I'm glad to hear my writing isn't that sucky and I can actually write sometime so so sad lol xD**

**BleachBunneh: Umm there will be flashbacks of Atsuko's classmates like in chapter 3 or 4 around there it will slowly piece together how her genin exam went down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just Atsuko and the other OC characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Stop Faking<br>**  
><em>"Atsuko please don't! Atsuko help me! Atsuko! Atsuko! ATSUKO!"<em>

_Blood splattered everyone transforming the room into a crimson color…_

I was brought back to reality when Junko smacked me across my head. I shut my eyes and quickly opened then ignoring the throbbing pain from her smacking. My eyes scanned the huge red wall that surrounded Konoha and they finally fell onto the huge gate door that led into Konoha. I lifted my gaze up to the sky and watched the beautiful blue sky, I hardly get to see the sky in the Mist Village it's always so...misty. I smiled as I watched the clouds and heard the chirping birds it made me relax when Junko's annoyed voice made me turned to look at her.

"Junko-chan that hurt!" I pouted crossing my arms across my chest and pressing my lips together and Junko just gave a killer glare.

"Then stop spacing off Baka! And quite ignoring me too!" Junko yelled angrily waving her fist in my face and I just smiled and giggled at her actions.

Junko Yasu my best friend and teammate she may act like it but she would catch a kunai for me. Junko is the best because she's beautiful and a strong woman. Her green locks of hair make her even more beautiful along with her unique gold colored eyes. (a/n: I'll explain how their hair is and what they dress like in a separate chapter called Character Info) Junko is 2 years older than me she's 14.

"Oi Atsuko, Junko don't make a scene so soon. We aren't even in the village yet." I heard Ryouta's voice come from beside Junko I leaned forward and saw Ryouta standing there with his arms behind his neck and his closed sighing annoyed.

Ryouta Ryuu is my older cousin who is also 14 he has jet black hair like me which is messy and spiky his bangs hangover his bright blue eyes unlike my bluish grayish eyes. Ryouta is well...lazy, easily annoyed, and likes torturing people physically and emotionally. Ryouta can be scary at times but never around me, Ryouta is the closes thing to I have to sibling love.

"Gomen niichan!" I spoke happily and he just sighed bored opening his eyes and looking up ahead to the village.

"Pssh who died and made you boss baka?!" Junko hissed annoyed at Ryouta.

"I did." Came Kohaku's sensei voice from behind us I looked at her from the corner of my eye while Junko just huffed annoyed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ryouta is the most skilled and wise one to be the leader." Kohaku sensei explained while handing us each what looked like passes with our picture and ninja information on it.

"Ryouta is a lazy bum, sadistic, and ice cream addict!" Junko spoked annoyed by the fact she had to listen to Ryouta. Junko has always been alone since she was little, that's why on the surface she's so rude, aggressive and somewhat arrogant. But deep down she is actually a very caring person who cares for his teammates.

"BAKA!" Junko yelled and punched Ryouta after his smart ass comment he made of Junko which I didn't catch. My face expression -.-; deep deep deep down she is a very caring person.

"Uh come on you two settle down now. How about we find our hotel and rest I think that's what we all need." Kohaku sensei suggested nervously trying to prevent a fight between those two. Don't let Kohaku's sensei name fool you she's actually a woman and a very beautiful one and a freakin incredible ninja. Plus she's only 20 and already a freaking elite ANBU but with us she's just a Jonin...for now. Her purple choppy waist length hair is so beautiful I wish mine was as smooth and shiny as hers. Her crimson colored eyes just make her even more beautiful.  
>So my life as a chunin starts here in Konoha where I will take the chunin exams become one then Kiri will leave me up to an ANBU...I will be sent to kill people against their will...how disgraceful.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down on a railing looking at the moon it was so peaceful and beautiful. Everything I'm not...I'm not peaceful, I'm constantly in chaos with. I'm not beautiful I have so many scars which I hide away with my long sleeve shirt and short sleeve jacket. I sighed and smiled a small smile enjoying the soft night breeze that blew my hair softly. I have become somewhat insomniac thanks to my nightmares I can't shut my eyes without seeing Aina or Arata bloodily bodies smiling at me sadly. Aina knew this would happen and was glad she was dying by my hand, she actually thanked me for our years of friendship. Arata was the sweetest and most romantic boy ever; he would always give me a pure white chrysanthemum. I truly did love Arata. He swore he would never let anything happen to me and he kept his promise.<p>

"Oi what are you doing up here?" A soft monotone voice asked from behind me I turned around surprised and noticed a very handsome boy maybe Ryouta's age or so standing there. His onyx eyes were like endless pools of a dark abysm, I couldn't seem to look away from them. I forced a smile onto my face and completely turned around and looked at him and realized he was taller than me.

"Sorry I was just having trouble sleeping." I explained sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why are you here in Konoha?" he asked not relaxing one bit and I just smiled at how he didn't trust me, "good" was the only word that echo through my head trusting me is a deadly mistake.

"Oh right here's my pass Im for the chunnin exams!" I spoke cheerfully still keeping my smile on my face. Usually at night was the only time I could rest my fake smile….my fake happiness….my fake self. The boy gave me a weird look and I continued smiling and he looked at my papers and then at me. "Am I in trouble?" I questioned softly and the boy shook his head no.

"No, but I'll escort you back to your hotel so you don't get into trouble on your way back." He said leading the way and I followed after him and caught up to him so I was walking besides him.

"By the way my name is Atsuko Ryuu." I introduced myself happily and extended my hand and the boy shook it.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said politely and I looked at him grinning. But inside I was squealing like a school girl. My dream has always been to met an Uchiha and possibly fight one.

"Wow you're really an Uchiha?" I always wanted to met one!" I spoke truly happy not faking any emotion. We continued down the streets in a comfortable silences when I spoke up again, "Can we stop by a store and buy something?" I asked causally and Itachi nodded. We stopped by an opened store and I bought about 2 huge bags of gummy worms along with some pixi sticks. Hey what can I say I can´t help it I'm a candy addict. We continued our way to my hotel while I ate away my first bag of gummy worms.

"Want some?" I offered and Itachi took a pixi stick.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"You are welcome." I replied back happily. "You know my mother growing up always told me stories of Uchihas. That they were mean and feared ninjas because of their eyes." I told him happily looked at him from the corner of my eyes. His eyes didn't seem so scary they in fact called me attention so freaking much they showed nothing but hid so much at the same time.

"You're a Kiki ninja aren't you suppose to be some kind of silent ruthless killer?" Itachi questioned turning to look at my face reaction.

I laughed softly and finished my gummy worm, "Yes that's the idea." I replied softly and Itachi just looked at me but looked forward again. A ruthless killer I thought to myself…was I that? I sighed softly and looked at the moon, "Well like I say never judge a book by its cover." I spoke softly and stopped walking looking at the dark and quiet building in front of me. "This is my hotel." I said happily and looked at Itachi. "See yea around Itachi-kun." I waved goodbye and walked back into my hotel when I stopped when I heard Itachi speak.

"Stop faking a smile if you aren't happy." Itachi said bluntly by the time I turned around he was gone. I stared at the empty spot where he once stood and my **fake **smile slowly started to fade from my face.

_How did he know?_

* * *

><p><strong>There it is readers the first chapter of Goodbye my Love hope u like it. Now I'm having trouble figuring out what kind of jutsus should Junko have any ideas? Atsuko and Ryouta I have figured out because they have a bloodline limit but I need something for Junko for when she fights in the chunin exams. Any ideas and suggestions are welcome thanks for those who have review and fav means a lot next chapter up Friday.<strong>

**Oh and if I recommend reading a certain story it's very interesting so far it's called "Child of War" by Nako13yeh for all yea Naruto and Hinata lovers read it very interesting. Also bleach lovers check out Sora'struelover stories they are interesting always. But yeah that's all read yea all Friday xD**


	4. Chapter Two: Hide and go seektag?

**Uhhh so sorry it's late just got caught up with somethings on Friday and couldn't update but here is the next chapter. Now in this chapter it's when she starts to realize her feelings for Itachi but doesn't want to admit her feelings for him. But go ahead read hope you enjoy any suggestions for the story please feel free to suggest I'm open to it from the chunin exams up to when Itachi leaves I'm kind of winging it to be frank xD I already have the ending down but nothing in between I should really stop writing the endings before the beginning xD but yeah here you go enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but of course everyone knows that**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Hide-And-Go-Seek...Tag?<strong>

I sat on a tree branch swinging my legs back and forth as I watched Junko and Ryouta sparing getting ready for the chunin exams. When from the corner of my eyes I noticed someone standing on a tree branch looking at us, thinking we haven't noticed him. A small smirk formed on my face I knew who it was...Itachi. Good he still doesn't trust me.

"Oi Atsuko let's go find somewhere to eat!" Ryouta shouted from his spot rubbing his stomach where I assume Junko had kicked him.

"Hai!" I yelled back happily jumping down from the tree and landed beside them and we headed off to find somewhere to eat.

We back into the center of Konoha looking for somewhere to eat when Junko sighed annoyed crossing her arms.

"Tck why are they following us?" Junko hissed low enough for only us just to hear.

"I ran into him last night." I spoke simply and they both looked at me raising an eyebrow wanting to know more. "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. He saw me questioned me and then escorted me back to my room." I explained shrugging like it was no big deal and they just looked at me and I continued walking.

"Lack of trust then. They think we might do something because of Atsuko." Ryouta spoke yawning and just sighed he really didn't care that no one trusted us none of us really did. "Let's get some ice cream." Ryouta pointed to an ice cream shop.

"Hell no we are getting real food we are getting fucking dumplings!" Junko shouted annoyed.

"Tck, you call that real food?" Ryouta questioned annoyed and glared at Junko.

You see we each have something we are seriously addicted to. Ryouta is addicted to ice cream mostly lemon favor, Junko is addicted to dumplings and I'm addicted to gummy worms we are such a weird bunch. I sighed to myself as they debated where to eat when I heard a crushing sound bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at the ground and saw Junko sitting on Ryouta smirking.

"Bitch, get off!" Ryouta yelled annoyed trying to push Junko off but to no success and I just chuckled at their childishness.

"Not in till you say, "We are eating dumplings." you sadistic-perverted bastard!" Junko hissed annoyed crossing her arms and glared down at Ryouta.

"Never!" Ryouta shouted still trying to push Junko off of him but he still couldn't and he growled angrily and I just sighed. Well if I stay here I won't get anything to eat they are going to take hours fighting. I looked around and felt Itachi's chakra at a nearby tree and smiled. I saw a ramen stand not that far from where Ryouta and Junko were fighting so I headed off to that place and looked at the name that read "Ramen Ichiraku".

I walked in to be greeted by an elder man and a young girl.

"Well hello there what can I get you?" He asked happily and I smiled happily sitting down.

"Hmmm surprise me!" I spoke happily and the man nodded happily getting my ramen ready.

After a couple of minutes he served me a bowl and I ate away well aware that Itachi was still following me strange I would have figured he would have stayed watching Junko and Ryouta since they are more trouble than me. I finished up and paid I walked out and I smiled to myself I was bored and needed something to do and I suddenly got a brilliant idea if I may say. I disappeared from my spot and appeared besides Itachi smiling happily.

"Not polite to stalk people Itachi-kun." I teased happily and he looked at me surprised and I just grinned walking up to him. He stood up straight but tense when I disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. Our faces inches apart and I smirked touching his chest with my finger.

"Tag you're it. If you find me dinner is on me!" I spoke happily turning around and walked to the edge of the branch. I looked at Itachi from the corner of my eye and saw him shocked but then a smirk replaces his confusion and I disappeared with a puff.

Let the game begin.

* * *

><p>I stood on a tree branch upside down thanks to the chakra on my feet and looked around the area searching for Itachi. He was good I thought annoyed, my hair waved in the wind when I let the chakra disappeared from my feet and I jump down landing on one knee and looked at Itachi who stood on the tree looking at me with amusement and I smirked.<p>

"Itachi-kun you are pretty fast for a mere low level ninja." I spoke teasingly and he just looked at me when he landed in front of me.

"You are pretty stealth and fast for a genin yourself Atsuko." Itachi shot back and my smirk just grew I don't why but I was enjoying myself.

"How about we make this more interesting if I last in till sundown without you catching me you have to buy me dinner." I spoke happily and Itachi just looked at me and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Shake on it?" Itachi suggested and I extended my hand to him but smirked and disappeared from his sight when he tensed up. "I'm not that stupid Itachi-kun." I whispered into his ear and disappeared continuing our game.

I jumped from roof top to roof top heading towards the outskirts of Konoha when I landed on a tree I looked around with a genuine smile on my face looking for Itachi. When I did a back flip onto another tree branch I landed on one knee and looked at Itachi smirking.

"Slow poke gotta be faster if you want to catch me." I teased happily and Itachi just looked at me.

"Caught you." a soft voice whispered into my ear behind me and shivers ran up my body. A tingling feeling formed where Itachi's hand held a firm grip on me. I stared at the other Itachi which disappeared with a puff and I frowned...I hated losing...especially at my own games. I turned around and looked at Itachi and he looked at me when our eyes locked I felt my heart skip a beat. My stomach was doing back flips and I couldn't help but blush and I pulled away from him giving him my back.

"Uh you win." I said softly touching my arm where he touched me it was still warm. I turned around when my blush was gone and plastered my fake smile on. "So what do you want for dinner?" I questioned happily.

"Whatever you liked." He simply said jumping off a tree I could see he was in deep thought about something. I jumped down after him and followed behind him also deep in thought I couldn't comprehend why I blushed when our eyes made contact like that. Or why my stomach did flips like that when he touched me...

We walked back into the village and we stood in the street looking around when he looked at me and I tried my hardest not to look at him. He was breaking my mask that I have had for years now; in just mere hours I wouldn't aloud that.

"Is ramen find with you?" He questioned in his monotone voice and I nodded.

"Itachi!" I heard someone yell I leaned sideways from him and saw a girl about Junko's age running over to us. Raven waist length hair which is kind of curly with bangs that hang over her onyx colored eyes she had a nice chest with an hour glass shape body. I furrowed my eyebrows together she was really pretty I wonder who she was.

"Itachi-kun!" She continued running to us once she reached us she hugged him but what broke my fake happy mask and made eyes go huge as saucers and my mouth partially hit the ground was when she kissed him. I quickly put my cheerfully mask on holding down the angry that was building up inside of me. But the strange thing was I didn't know why I was angry or shocked by the fact she was kissing him. Itachi pulled her away softly but quickly and his eyes went over to me his eyes held something that I couldn't quiet put my finger on. The girl followed his gazed which was on me and looked me confused.

"Um hi I'm Nozomi Uchiha (A/N: So I know Itachi had a lover which he killed too but they don't mention her name so I just made up her name hope u don't mind but if u know the name please tell me or if I'm wrong about him having a lover but yeah back to the story)" The girl introduce herself to me and I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Atsuko Ryuu." I introduced happily and smiled at her and then let my hand fall.

"So how do you know Itachi-kun?" She asked happily and I smiled.

"He was showing me around the village, I'm from Kiri and I came to do the chunin exams." I explained and she just nodded and my gazed shifted to Itachi. "Well I will leave you two alone Ja ne!" I said walking away once I was turned around from them I frowned. I was stupid to think someone like Itachi didn't have a girlfriend and to think he would like someone like me...I'm useless and broken...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong>** if the chapter was short but some chapters might not be that long because this story I'm hoping won't be that long but I serioulsy doubt that xD But yeah about the mask Atsuko was talking about that she wasn't going to give up so easy it's explain in the chapter called "The Mask" which is chapter three. The next chapter will be Atsuko's info so you don't have to read if you don't want to. But chapter 3 will be mostly flashbacks about Atusko's childhood no Itachi in till chapter 4 but see yea all friday and review your opinions if anything should be changed or if I'm doing something you don't like. Oh and I know Atsuko might seeem like a weird character but she has her reason she keep reading to find out why she is like that. So yea that's all oh and thanks to everyone who has favorite and story alert this story means a alot read yea all friday =D**


	5. Chapter Three: The Mask

**Sorry this chapter is late just busy with school senior year is such a drag (sorry shikamaru moment xD) but yeah now this chapter somewhat explains why Atsuko wears a mask but at the same time it doesn't I dunno it's kind of weird. Questions ask and I will answer them =D So maybe on Monday I might post double chapter depending on my mood since it's my birthday. If I have a great a birthday I will double post if not then u will have to wait in till Wednesday =D but yeah anyways onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now I don't own Naruto .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Mask<strong>

_We all wear a mask...to hide away our true selves...to please someone...we always wear it for something..._

**Atsuko 6 years old:**

_"Ichirou, Kasumi and Atsuko." The older looking man with jet black hair and grayish bluish eyes spoke looking at his three children before him. "Only one can be the clan leader, show me who is the strongest?" Their father stated seriously and the three children looked at each other. Atsuko was confused she didn't know what this meant, when someone grabbed her by her shirt and threw her across the training yard. Atsuko slammed into a tree screaming out in pain as she slid down the tree she weakly looked up at her two siblings who were glaring at her. Ichirou's eyes were glowing bright green while Kasumi's were glowing bright orange their pupils' were like dragon pupils'._

_"From now on we fight for ourselves let the better one win." Ichirou spat angrily and walked away. Kasumi just looked at Atsuko and shut her eyes ashamed and walked away but not before whispering._

_"Gomen." Kasumi said simply walking away and Atsuko sat there confused not knowing what was going on when their father showed up in front of her._

_"If you don't get stronger your siblings will kill you." He spoke emotionless and walked away leaving a tearful Atsuko there...alone._

* * *

><p>That's the day I realized that in ordered to survive I must get stronger...I hated violence. Violence led to bloodshed, bloodshed led to deaths, and deaths led to pain and loneness. I looked at the bright full moon recalling that day I was only six and my father wanted me to kill my brother and sister for power and to prove who was stronger. I brought my knees to my chest hugging them. The person I faked to be, the mask I have form to hide away the true me. The true me is worthless...I don't like power, I hate violence, I hate myself...I hate it all...If Itachi every found out what kind of girl I truly I'm he wouldn't even looked at me, he still wouldn't...no one would.<p>

"Oi you are going to get us in trouble again." I turned around surprised and saw Ryouta standing there yawning rubbing his sleepily eyes.

"Gomen." I said softly he walked over and sat next to me looking at the stars and moon with me. I wasn't smiling, I wasn't frowning...my face was blink.

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you or do I have to torture it out of you?" He asked bluntly and I turned to look at him slightly and one of my true rare smiles slipped onto my face.

"You wouldn't torture me Ryouta." I replied softly and he just smirked lying on his back with his arms behind his neck.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes watching the stars.

"Nightmares?" He questioned and I shook my head no I always have those nothing new. "Tck it's that guy right the one that was following us?" He questioned annoyed and sat up when I wouldn't answer and turned to look at me for an answer. Was Itachi really the one who was making me think so much about the past and me?

"He has a girlfriend already. Not like he would notice." I spoke softly and Ryouta glared at me.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself Atsuko." Ryouta spoke annoyed and he stood up. "Plus since when have you been the type to give up?" Ryouta questioned looking down at me and I just looked out to the nothing pondering over what he said. "Goodnight." He said walking back into his room and a smirk slipped onto my face.

"Never." I spoke loud enough only for Ryouta to hear and went back to my star gazing thinking about everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuko 8 years old<br>**  
><em>Atsuko lay there breathing hard kunais everywhere on the ground. There were small and cuts all over her body where she was hit when she couldn't dodge one. Atsuko just lay there she was too weak to move anymore no one would come and get her. No one cared for her anymore as long as she was useless to her clan no one would care for her. She felt her eyes tear up as she slowly coiled into a ball when she heard footsteps heading her way. Atsuko slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy standing there looking at her with a curious face. Atsuko saw the dragon tattoo on his left cheek which was red while hers was blue.<em>

_"Atsuko-sama?" He questioned quietly and kneeled down in front of her he was going to touch her when Atsuko brought her hands to her face._

_"Please don't hurt me." She begged softly as she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks when the boy simply whipped her tears away._

_"Why would I hurt you Atsuko-sama? I'm Ryouta Ryuu your cousin. We hardly see each other because my father doesn't like being near your father." Ryouta explained softly and Atsuko looked at him with tearful eyes but wasn't crying. "I'll carry you back and attend to your wounds Atsuko-sama." He spoke happily and Atsuko nodded. Ryouta placed Atsuko onto his back and he walked back to the Ryuu mansion._

_"Arigatou Ryouta-kun." She whispered falling asleep on his back knowing no one would harm her when he was around._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes once I felt the sunlight hit my eyes and I sat up on my bed. I had barely closed my eyes and already I was remembering the past. I hated remembering the past it just hurt to remember the past and I didn't want to remember it not even the good times.<p>

I got up and got ready for the day I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and got dressed. Once I was finished I grabbed my headband and looked at the window and jumped through it I just wanted to be alone.

I walked down the streets of Konoha looking at all the stores and enjoying the cheerful and friendly feeling this village gave off. My village always gives off such a sinster and bloody vibe which results in no one being out in the streets. I looked at my stomach when it started to make noises I looked around for that ramen shop I found yesterday. But I looked around and realized I was totally lost, great. I sighed annoyed I kept walking when I turned a corner and someone ran into me. I looked down at the little blond boy who fell down and I crouched down.

"Are you alright I'm sorry kid." I spoke happily and the kid just rubbed his head.

"Hai. Aren't you angry or going blame this on me?" The little blond asked angrily and I looked him confused.

"Nani? Why would I be angry at you when it was my fault?" I asked confused helping the boy up well I stood up and the boy shrugged.

"Everyone in this village always says everything is my fault." He simply said shrugging. Now that I looked around I saw the villagers pointing at the boy and whispering things about him.

* * *

><p><strong> Atsuko 8 years old<strong>

_"Looks it's her, it's that girl from the demon clan" The villagers pointed at Atsuko who stood there crying her hand rubbing her eyes softly._

_"Hey you alright?" A boy her age asked concerned._

_Atsuko looked up at the boy whipping her tears away a boy couple inches taller than her stood there with a soft smile on his face. He had blond short spiky hair with deep ocean blue eyes and Atsuko just looked at him all trace of her sadness gone._

_"Why are you crying? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying." He added now smiling a big full out grin and Atsuko looked him confused when a blushed crept onto her face from his complement._

_"Everyone hates me." Atsuko spoke softly and the boy just laughed._

_"I don't. My name is Arata and I'll make sure no one every makes you cry or hurts you." He said happily extending his hand to Atsuko who looked at it and softly grabbed it. "I promise." He assured Atsuko who smiled at him happily and she nodded._

* * *

><p>"Oi lady you ok?" The blond boy shouted and I was brought back to reality and looked down at the boy smiling.<p>

"Uh yeah I'm fine just remembering the past kid-o hey can you help me find a place? Yesterday I had this great ramen at a place called Ramen Ichiraku. I'm not from here so I have no idea where it's at." I explained and the boy started to grin.

"I know where it's at I'll take you!" He spoke happily and I smiled at him.

"Arigatou, and you wouldn't mind joining me would you..." I realized I didn't know this cute little kid's name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He spoke happily and I smiled happily.

"Naruto join me for ramen it's on me." I offered happily and he started to jump up and down happily. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me off down the streets.

"By the way my name is Atsuko Ryuu." I said while we quickly walked down the streets and Naruto nodded happily as we headed to the ramen shop.

We sat down on the chairs and Naruto ordered for the both of us and I waited happily for our order.

"Atsuko-chan so are you a ninja?" Naruto looked at me grinning like a mad man well boy in this case.

"Hai I'm Kirigakure ninja, see." I explained pointing at my headband and Naruto's eyes started to sparkle with admiration and I laughed sheepishly. No one had looked at me like that since Arata and Aina died.

"Really that is so cool you must be really strong!" Naruto continued when they put our bowls in front of us and Naruto started to gulp down his ramen. I smiled softly a true smiled and looked at Naruto. His exterior reminded me so much of Arata but his inside reminded me of...me. Before my life shattered into pieces and I decide to wear this mask of happiness, hiding away my sorrow and agony. I sighed and decided to eat my breakfast while I listened to Naruto talk away about himself and life. As I listen I realized we have the same type of childhood people hating and fearing us when they don't even know us. It was past afternoon Naruto and I have spent all day together.

"Atsuko-chan I'm off to go train to be a great ninja like you some day! Ja ne!" He yelled waving goodbye as he ran off and I waved goodbye also and I decide to go find some place to watch the sunset.

Spending my morning with Naruto kept me from thinking about the topic that has been bothering me. Why have I been acting so weird around Itachi, I haven't felt like that since Arata died...could it be I like Itachi? I questioned myself as I slowed down and looked at the ground frowning and my fists clinched tightly together. I can't just move on like that and forget about Arata...plus he has a girlfriend. But that game we played yesterday he went along with it...why would he play it if he has a girlfriend that he loves? I sighed frustrated why can't things just be simple? I screamed inside my head and continued to walked looking up but stopped abruptly looking at the person who stood not far from where I stood.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled to myself and I looked at him when he turned to look at me and our eyes might and again that feeling and that look. That look that screamed I want to know you, that look...that look...that look that just shouts I want you! That look that says this isn't...the real me...it's a mask...  
>I sighed to myself closing my eyes and looked away turning around as soon as I saw her...Nozomi. I walked away sadly looking for somewhere to watch the sunset and be alone to get my thoughts together.<p>

I sat on a railing looking at the sitting sun and sighed I was about to close my eyes when I thought about it. Today has been a day of flashbacks the next one I would get isn't one I want to relive not today anyway. I don't want to relive how I killed Arata and Aina not today. I hugged myself, this was me...when the sun is out and shining I wear this mask faking all of my happiness...but once the moon comes out...I'm this fragile broken girl who doesn't know what to feel anymore or what to do with her life. This is the mask I wear so I don't worry anyone...so I can survive...this is what I have become...

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter will be flashbacks of Arata and Aina and the first exam to the chunin exams so I figured the chunin exams will be the same as they were with Naruto and everyone just different things happen but same exams. Oh and excuse the typos I wrote this on my ipod and i didn't have time to proof read oh and anyone wanna be my betareader I really need one xD thanks for the reviews, favarites, and story alerts =D See yea all next week.<strong>

**Chapter Four: Cheating  
><strong>


	6. Chapter Four: Cheating

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update on monday it was such a crazy day but fear not I finally found time today to update a chapter two more on Friday. Seriously what is up with Kabuto and his freakin saga mode I have been scared for life and I thought Orochimaru was freaky xD So I was listening to Faint by Linkin Park the other day and when I actually listen to the lyrics I was like this is the perfect song to describe Atsuko if u haven't heard it check it out =D But anyways onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Atsuko, Ryouta, Junko, Arata, Aina and Kaede =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Cheating<strong>

_"Atsuko best friends forever!" Aina spoke happily as she smiled happily at me._

_"I will always love you Atsuko." Arata spoke grinning at me._

_When everything changed and they were on their knees blood everyone and my vision started to blur._

My eyes snapped open before I could hear their piercing yells of pain. I had barely closed them and I was already having nightmares. I heard Junko walking over to me to wake me up.

"I'm up." I said sitting up yawning and rubbed my tired eyes.

"You should try to sleep at least a little Atsuko." Junko spoke softly walking out.

I just sighed getting up and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The purple under my eyes has became something normal on my features, my lack of sleep use to affect me the first couple of weeks but I slowly got use to the lack of sleep. I took a quick shower and quickly got ready; I didn't want to keep them waiting.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out while putting it and headed downstairs for breakfast. Today the chunin exams begin I was excited believe it or not. I wanted to have some fun it had been pretty boring lately I wanted a good fight oh god I was starting to sound like Junko she was rubbing off on me.

I laughed softly to myself, when another thing that has been on my mind resurfaced...Itachi. I haven't spoken to him since I had my revelation that I might like Itachi, but I wish like was the right word. But damn my heart it was falling in...love with him. I sighed stopping halfway downstairs and looked the ceiling with a blank look.

Lo-ve, such a strange word that I haven't used in such a long time and actually meant it. Love such a strange emotion we are forced to feel sometimes against our will and after forced to feel the pain it leaves behind. I felt my heart tighten at the thought of Arata I could see him perfectly clear right now. His blond messy hair, his deep ocean blue eyes looking at me with love, and his smile that always lit up my day and only smiled it for me.

"Atsuko!" I heard Ryouta shouted from downstairs and I sighed heading downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled. Right now all the Itachi thoughts will be thrown and locked all the way in the back of my head. Right I needed to focus on the chunin exams I reached the kitchen and sat down.

"You ok?" Junko asked looking at me with narrow eyes and I smiled plastering that fake smile I knew Ryouta, Junko and sensei hated to see.

"I'm fine." I said happy and ate my breakfast before they went any farther and they got the picture and didn't push the subject any farther.

I looked around the huge room and saw a lot of ninjas from different villages. I sat there trying to figure out the strength of my opponents, picking out the strongest and leaving out the weakest. I group of ninjas from the rain village caught my attention they seemed equally strong just like my squad. When another chakra signature caught my attention and I looked at the door and saw Itachi, Nozomi and what seen like his teammate walked in. I furrowed my eyebrows together and studied his little group...there was no way they were genin I thought to myself. He is such a lair but I'm the one to talk I lie through my teeth every day. I looked at Itachi and our eyes met I felt my stomach do flips and my heart speed up and clinched my hands tight quickly looking away. No. I told myself firmly no feelings for him he was and will be the forbidden fruit in till I leave this village.

I sat in the spot I was assigned by the ninjas to take my written exam. I sat in my seat patiently waiting for my written exam I really hadn't caught the prompter's name. When he walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper and I looked at it curiously wondering what kind of questions would be on it. Hopefully they were easier than my academy exam or else I'm going to have a serious headache.

"Begin!" Was the only thing that was heard throughout the room. I turned my exam over and scanned it...wow...they...are...soooooo...EASY! Thank god or else Junko would have killed me if I failed. But I'm too lazy to answer them but it's either answer or die by Junko's hand. I sighed but my brained was to focus on other crap to figure out these problems. I looked around and was surprised to see mostly everyone cheating I lay my head in my desk and drifted off to the past.

* * *

><p><strong>12 years old:<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>"Atsuko-chan I don't know the answer to any of these!" Aina whined quietly beside Atsuko and she just smiled letting her copy her answers.<em>

_"Hand in your exams! Whoever passes this will do the physical exam tomorrow the others won't." Atsuko's sensei explained walking out._

_"Atsuko-chan this calls for ice cream! It's on me!" Aina grin happily her dark blue hair bounced up and down while she jumped happily. Her turquoise eyes were beautiful but Aina always insisted that Atsuko's were._

_"Ice cream? Count me in!" Arata said happily walking over to them and took Atsuko's hand happily and they walked down to the ice cream shop. Atsuko looked at Arata and smiled she loved everything about Arata she wanted their kids to be just like him._

_"Atsuko please don't! ATSUKO!" Everything changed from the happy ice cream scene to the horrible nightmare. Atsuko looked down at her hands and saw the blood on them which seemed to burn._

* * *

><p>"Atsuko! GET! UP!" I snapped opened my eyes realizing that voice belonged to Junko.<p>

A yelped escaped my lips when I grabbed from shirt collar and thrown across the room. I slammed into the wall and slowly sat up rubbing my head which was throbbing from pain. I looked around and realized mostly everyone was gone. What had happened? Oh crap! I fell asleep! Uh crap if we fail because of me I'm so dead. I thought turning white at the sight of Junko standing there glaring me and her nostril flaring with rage.

"Atsuko! Baka you fell asleep! You are lucky we passed!" Junko yelled at me ready to kill me but thank god Ryouta was next to her holding her back. I blinked a couple of times and small a real smile.

"Gomen Junko-chan!" I apologize sheepishly and I know that just pissed her off even more. Junko was blocked out of my view when someone stood in front of me and offered me their hand. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see right now offering me his hand but he was giving me a strange look. I took his hand and he helped me up and I stood there and we just looked at each other.

"Come on we have to go to our next exam." Ryouta spoke bitterly and dragged me away quickly. I smiled at Itachi waving goodbye and his team while Ryouta dragged me away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know what you are thinking shortest chapter ever! But fear not next two chapters will be longer I promise. I also finally the moment u guys have been waiting for happens in the next chapter I'm for u to guess what it is =D see yea all Friday!<strong>


	7. Chapter Five:Did That Really Happen

**Soooooooo finally after what seems forever I'm updating again! I bet you are all screaming with joy. But you school just didn't seem to end! But finally it's over and my graduation ceremony will be July/12 super excited to my high school diploma. So I have like 6 chapters written so far to this story which I feel real proud of by the way but sadly for Everything Blooms Twice I haven't really written anything but no worries I will hopefully write some this week. Also I know I said in this chapter Itachi and Atsuko would kiss but I think that would make things move too fast so first I'm going to make Atsuko suffer have a breakdown and realize just how much she loves Itachi and yeah so no kiss for like another 6 chapters or so but you guys should be happy my chapters are so short =D But any who onto the story here is chapter five enjoy hopefully Itachi isn't too OOC but you guys have to keep in mind this is before he left the village he did smile once in a while and wasn't too emotionless. So just wanted to clear that up but yeah defiantly enough with my rambling and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Atsuko, Junko, Ryouta and Kaede.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Did That Really Happen?<strong>

_When our lips barely touch_

_I feel the shockwave of warmth_

_Run through my body like fire_

_But then I wonder…_

_Is this real?_

I stood in front of the huge forest humming softly while I swung back and forth while they explained what we had to do.

"Atsuko you idiot do you know what we have to do?" Junko hissed angrily as she tried to take a swing at me but I dodged them all happily and her eye twitched in annoyance when she couldn't hit me.

"Hai, hai, hai I know what to do. We have to get a heaven and an earth scroll." I chirped happily and Junko nodded.

We walked over into the little tent where we were given an earth scroll which means we needed a heaven scroll. We walked out of the tent and saw Itachi with his team and I waved at him. Better to act like I feel nothing for him it's for the best even though my heart is screaming it wasn't.

"Ohayo Itachi-kun!" I greeted happily.

"It's the afternoon." Ryouta pointed out and I glared at him. Always budding in. Now I remember why Junko found him annoying.

"Itachi-kun these are my teammates Junko Yasu and Ryouta Ryuu." I introduced happily pointing at each of them.

"Itachi Uchiha and my teammates Shisui Uchiha and Nozomi Uchiha." Itachi introduced politely. I watched how Nozomi stood close to Itachi and I felt the jealous again but I ignored it.

"Well good luck!" I said happily as we headed to our door and got ready for the second exam.

I stood in front of the huge metal door looking into the forest which was called, "The Forest of Death" by the way. I could feel my heart pounding. But it wasn't from fear like the academy exam. It was more excitement I was ready for this. I wanna to let free my stress and jealously out on something and the forest of death was just the perfect place to let lose.

"GO!" Was the only thing I heard when I ran off into the forest along with Ryouta and Junko. Everything was a green blur as we ran across the forest looking for our first prey. Wow I sound like a killer looking for his victim.

We came to a sudden stop when kunais came out from everywhere I swiftly dodged each and every one of them. Junko, Ryouta and I stood back to back looking around the forest for our enemies. I closed my eyes and opened them again they had turned bright blue and looked like dragon eyes.

"Aoi: Eye of the dragon." I whispered this was mine and Ryouta's Kekkei Genkai. I could see everything even the littlest thing as my vision zoomed in and out and I saw three unknown chakra signatures. "Ryouta, Junko." I spoke softly.

"We know." Junko spoke happily she was excited about fighting this is what she had been waiting for since we got here.

"Go!" Ryouta yelled and we disappeared each taking our own opponent. But to my disappointment he was so easy to take down I tied him up and throw him over with the rest of his team.

"I hope the others are more of a challenge." Junko said annoyed as she looked at the Cloud Ninjas.

"And hopefully they don't have the same scroll as us." Ryouta said bored and put the scroll away just in case. We jumped up to the trees and took off looking for more teams.

_Let the fun begin.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I watched how the flames of our campfire moved slowly I closed my eyes listening to the sound of the wood crackling and a small smile crept onto my face.<p>

"We should take turns keeping guard." I heard Junko say and I opened one eye looking at them.

"It's alright I can stay up all night you guys sleep." I spoke calmly not bothering to smile it was night time my time of resting from the fake me. Junko and Ryouta were probably the only ones who understand me and know the real me.

"You should try to get some sleep." Ryouta said seriously looking at me.

"I've tried and I can't. Relax if I get sleepily I'll wake one of you up." I said looking at them and actually smiled for real. "I swore." They nodded and got ready for bed while I jumped onto a tree. I leaned against the tree and started my watch; I looked down at Junko and Ryouta who already fell asleep. They also use to have nightmares but unlike me they quickly got over them. I sighed and looked up at the slowly raising moon I brought one of my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on it while the other hang down swinging back and forth. All night I watched how the moon slowly changed spots as I waited for morning. I let my other leg fall to my side and quickly sat up straight when I felt 3 signature chakras heading our way. I stood up and jumped down but some kind of vein grabbed my wrist I looked down about to yell at Ryouta and Junko but they were already up and fighting the other two.

"You aren't going anywhere sweetheart." I heard a deep male voice say from behind me and I slightly looked to my side. Right next to my face was a male tall, slender, and well built. Messy short brown hair with blood red eyes which held a murderous intent, but his creepy perverted smile is what scared the crap out of me. Why couldn't I get kidnapped by someone cute no? No I get a creepy old geezer. A yelped left my lips when I felt something wet and warm against my neck and I saw it was his tongue. It was long and gross I was literally freaking out this was so gross.

"Yum your chakra tastes splendid." He whispered I quickly grabbed a kunai cutting through the vein and jumped back. But damn me. I'm such a klutz. I landed wrong on my foot and fell down I put my arms over my face ready for impact when I felt the veins wrapping my arms and waist and stopping me from falling. The wind was knocked out of me from the sudden stop and I coughed out taking deep breaths. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was inches from the ground and I sighed somewhat relieved. I looked up and saw Ryouta and Junko standing there glaring at the people around me.

"You will get your teammate back when you hand over your scroll." The ninja that licked me said smugly While Ryouta and Junko just stood there showing no emotion of being afraid or caring that I was kidnapped.

"Guess I was caught." I spoke sheepishly and made my small smile.

"What if we have the same scroll?" Ryouta questioned seriously but I could tell he was annoyed and pissed by how his fists tighten and his jaw tighten.

"Gina" The guy ordered and a girl pulled out a scroll and I saw it was a heaven scroll and I smiled happily. My my just our luck. Guess I'm stuck with the job of getting the scroll and by myself since I was caught.

"Well sorry to disappoint but we could care less that you have our comrade. That's how we were trained." Junko spat rudely. Lies that roughly translates to I'm gonna kill you! You fucking bastard for using Atsuko against me! Yeah that is probably what Junko is thinking because I could see how tightly she was gripping her kunai.

"See you guys at the tower!" I spoke happily. Junko and Ryouta disappeared not even looking at each other or back at me. Because I knew if they looked back they would save me and they wanted to teach me a lesson for being so careless.

"If your teammates aren't back in an hour you are dead." The guy with the creepy tongue spoke chuckling darkly and I watched how his overly long and freaky tongue licked his lips. "I can't wait to have your chakra." He continued and I felt goosebumps forming all over my body, how gross was the only thing that ran through my mind.

"Well I will save you the time and tell you that aren't coming back." I spoke with my fake smile on and they just glared at me while creepy old geezer just smirked.

I let a deep sigh out and just closed my eyes while I waited awhile for them to let their guard down. For some reason sleep started to take over me. All well I will probably be up in a couple of minutes.

But I snapped opened my eyes when I felt one very familiar chakra signature that I made sure never to forget...Itachi. Great there goes my plan to steal the heaven scroll what if he also wants the heaven scroll. I sighed and closed my eyes once again.

"Aoi: Eye of the Dragon." I whispered softly and opened my eyes looking from where Itachi would show up and attack.

A couple of kunais flew out one of them cut the veins that were holding me up. I landed with a soft thump freeing myself and I looked around taking a defense stance and studied my enemies. It was three Amegakure ninjas and Itachi who had his sharingan on. Itachi turned to look at me with a serious face and I just waved happily at him and forcefully smile at him.

"Sorry Itachi-kun but I need their heaven scroll." I spoke cheerfully.

"As do we." Itachi said not relaxing one bit.

"Very well 4 it is. I've always wanted to fight an Uchiha." I spoke somewhat truly happy and looked at the Ame ninjas unlike Itachi I knew who had the scroll. But then I realized that the Ame ninjas weren't moving they had stopped...genjutsu. Itachi was using his sharingan when he appeared in front of me and I got lost in his crimson eyes. I froze in my spot faking to have fallen into his genjutsu which by the way was very hard since he was doing something that shocked me. I felt his fingertips softly caressed my cheek and removed some of my hair from my face putting it behind my ear.

"Sorry Atsuko." He spoke softly. But his voice wasn't like all the times I have heard him speak before no this time it held some kind of emotion in it. He walked over to Ame ninjas knocking them out once he was finished he made his way to Kin and grabbed the scroll. He walked back over to me, damn it I need a plan! How was I going to get the damn scroll? If I didn't Junko would surely kill me. Itachi stood in front of me and looked at me, weirdly the only person I've seen give me that look was...Arata. Itachi's eyes looked at me as they memorized everything about me. I felt my heart speed up as he looked at me. Part of me was glad that he gave me that look, but the other told me it was wrong. I was having such a hard time not blushing or making a movement but he was not making it easy. I made sure I wasn't in a genjutsu, but I wasn't. Itachi lean forward cupping my cheek our lips inches apart.

"Good thing you won't know this happen." He said softly and my lips twitched into an honest smile that I couldn't stop.

"I wouldn't count on that." I whispered back and our lips briefly brushed against each other's as I grabbed the scroll from his hand. I felt a shockwave of warmth run through my body but I ignored it as I disappeared from his sight.

"Sorry." I whispered before disappearing and reappearing behind a tree hiding my chakra. I peeked out slightly and saw Itachi standing there with a dumbfound expression when his teammates appeared beside him.

"Itachi what happen where's the scroll?" Shisui asked surprised. Itachi looked at his hand and realized the scroll wasn't there anymore he looked at where I once stood and frowned a little.

"The Kiri ninja took the scroll." He simply said and I softly touched my lips they were still tingling from his touch. I looked at Itachi one last time and I knew the same question was going through his mind just like it had with me.

_Did that really happen?_

* * *

><p><strong>So I think the fighting scene kind of sucked but I suck at writing fighting scenes they really aren't my strong point in writing. But yeah so technically they kind of kissed but at the same time didn't. Now next chapters are going to be a little depressing after all this is a romancetragedy but I promise they well get better.**

**Now I'm going to post you the updating schedule for this week and next:**

**June 18****th****- Chapter Six**

**Chapter Seven**

**June 19****th****- Chapter Eight**

**Then I will be going to the beach for like 5 days so next chapter won't be in till**

**June 26****th****- Chapter Nine  
><strong>

**Then after chapter nine I will post another schedule and hopefully soon I will have one for Everything Blooms Twice.**

**I don't get on like for a month or two and things change. I better figure out how to use this image loader thingy xD so adios everyone see yea all on Monday. Also thanks to everyone who has favorite, alert, reviews and all that nice stuff that is what keeps me going to write this story =D**


	8. Chapter Six: Cries of the Past Part 1

**I'm so sorry this chapter is late but yesterday my classroom decide to have a cook out and I thought it would take so long but I wrong. Then we started to have a water balloon fight and then on my way home it started to rain and the power went out so I couldn't update but to make it up I will posting three chapters today so enjoy =D**

**Also I want to thank Lady Island Rose for her reviews and everyone else who has been reviewing, adding to favorites and alerting it thank u all =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Cries of the Past Part 1<strong>

_You hate it. _

_Just say it._

_You hate your past, present and future._

_You hate it all..._

I sat down on the ground leaning against the wall the Hokage had just finished explaining too many of us passed for the final exam. So they decided to do a preliminary exam, I sat there listening to the fights while I got back the chakra I had used up and rested a little. So far I knew Itachi and Ryouta have fought and won and are moving onto the third exam. Then I thought back to the kiss Itachi and I had in the forest of death, well almost kiss I just couldn't get the feeling of his lips brushing against mine out of my head. I wanted to ignore the feelings I was getting for Itachi but I couldn't they seem to grow stronger every time I saw him, that he touches me or he speaks to me. But I can't just forget about Arata like this and move on, I couldn't and what about Itachi's girlfriend? I kept my eyes closed deep in thought as I hear a couple of people talking around me.

"Hey how can your teammate just doze off like that?" I heard Shisui asked dumbfound.

"Atsuko doesn't sleep she's insomniac so she usually dozes off anywhere." I heard Ryouta explain bored.

"Seriously?" Shisui asked curiously and I felt his chakra move towards me.

"Boo." I whispered opening my eyes and Shisui fell back onto his butt and looked at me shocked and I just smiled.

"Ryouta stop lying to them. You know when I doze off I can still feel and hear everything around me." I explained standing up and rubbed my eyes softly when I looked at the screen which was moving. "Glad to see your team made it Itachi-kun." I said smirking and he just gave me an emotionless look.

"So do tell us how someone like you got the scroll from Itachi and are still alive?" Shisui questioned curiously and I just looked at them and faked smiled.

"You aren't the only ones with special eyes." I said softly when I saw the computer stop on two names.

Atsuko Ryuu vs. Gorou

I smiled softly, I was so ready to fight and have some fun. I needed to let some of this stored up energy and frustration out on someone or something. I jumped over the railing and landed with a soft thump I looked at my opponent and smiled my fake smile.

"I'm glad to see you pass Amekagure ninja!" I said happily and he just glared at me and I smiled.

"You are going down bitch." He hissed angrily at me. Jeez what did I ever to him to get so pissed off at me.

"Atsuko! Pay attention this is no time to space off like you usually do!" Junko yelled seriously and I just nodded.

"Hai, hai, hai Junko-chan." I said like it was nothing. What's her deal I was going to fight against those three alone before this exam so why so worry. I got this I can beat him with one arm tied behind my back. Strange this isn't like me to feel so self-confident or excited about a fight. I looked at my hand I couldn't figure out why I was feeling…so…not me.

_**This is you…this has always been you…**_

"Ready?" The prompter ask and we just looked at each other. "Begin!" He shouted and I quickly made my hand signs and my eyes turned bright blue. Gorou pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it at me when he stopped dead in his tracks. I just stood there keeping my eyes on him.

"What's going?" Shisui asked confused as he studied the Amekagure ninja who had stopped. I looked at them and all three of them had their sharingan on as they watched me and Gorou. Itachi looked straight into my eyes and studied them intently.

"Don't bother to try and copy it. You can't. This is our Kekkei Genkai the Shadow Dragon Eye." Ryouta explained seriously as he watched me.

I turned back around and made some more hand signs.

"Internal Hell." I said softly and the man started to shout as I kept my gaze on him. "This is one of my weaker genjutsus." I explained softly and walked towards him. I have a bad feeling about this why am I using my torture genjutsus?

_**Nothing is wrong keep going… **_

I heard a quiet voice echo through my head and I continued towards the amekagure ninja.

"Each Shadow Dragon Eye is different depending on its color. The only thing they have in common is the magnify vision, genjutsu ability, and being able to see the chakra system. Depending on its color of eye you can manipulate a certain chakra nature however you wish. Atsuko's is blue she can manipulate water. Since her actually chakra is wind combine with her water she is able to use ice style too…" I heard Ryouta explained but I could tell he was worrying over something but I couldn't see his face expression. What were they so worry about?

"You make it sound like there is but to all of this." I heard Shisui say jokingly.

"There is a but." I heard Junko said seriously. "Power like that doesn't come alone." I heard Junko simply say.

I tuned them out not wanting to hear the rest so that's why they are so worry. They think I might lose it, and kill everyone. But I wouldn't do that I'm like that. I walked forward to my opponent and I looked at him his face held a fearful look as he stared into the nothing.

_**Kill him…you know you want to…there is nothing wrong with that Atsuko…**_

That sinister voice echo through my head again as I watched how the kunai slipped out of the amekagure's ninja hand. When the kunai hit the concrete and I stop dead in my tracks as I saw my Academy exam flash before my eyes…

_Everything around me changed I wasn't standing in the room where we were fighting. I was now standing in my classroom with Arata and Aina's bloody bodies in front of me when I heard someone snickering over by the dark corner. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a better look of the person standing at the corner._

_"Atsuko, Atsuko, Atsuko...you have a new play toy." I saw a similar version of me standing at the corner but this one has bright blue dragon eyes__'__ and held a very sinister look._

_"Aoi. What are you doing?" I asked scared__._

_"I want to have some fun too Atsuko you can't have all the fun...like you did a couple of months ago." Aoi spoke smirking and I just looked at her when I felt the ground give out beneath me and I fell into the past, deep within my mind losing control over my body. "Don't worry Atsuko I'll take good care of your body..." I heard Aoi snickering happily as everything faded to darkness and I felt nothing but numbness… feeling nothing__…_

**~~~~~~Back Outside~~~~~~**

Atsuko just stood there frozen in her spot nothing moving at all as she spaced out looking at nothing in particular. Everyone watched how Atsuko's face held a trance like look as she stared at nothing.

"Oi Atsuko what are you doing?" Junko yelled annoyed.

Atsuko suddenly grabbed her head painfully as she fell to her knees.

"AHHHHHHH!" Atsuko yelled painfully as she held her head tighter when blue flame like chakra erupted from her dragon tattoo burning her sleeve up in till it reached her cheek the flame like chakra then wrapped around her body as she yelled painfully.

Gorou slowly stood up and glared viciously at Atsuko who was still on her knees in pain.

"You bitch!" Gorou yelled angrily and extended his hands out.

Dark red veins shot out of his hands wrapping around Atsuko picking her up into the air her hair fell over her face and he threw her across the room. Atsuko slammed into the wall across the room coughing out some blood and her head fell forward as her black hair fell over her face covering it.

"Atsuko!" Junko shouted grabbing a hold of the railing and was about to jump over when Ryouta grabbed her arm.

"She'll lose." Ryouta reminded her sternly. Junko just looked at Ryouta straight into his eyes and sighed closing her eyes and looked back down at Atsuko.

"What is she doing?" Shisui questioned confused.

"You know how I said there was a but." Junko continued and stopped when they heard a sinister laugh fill the room.

"You bitch! Laugh at this!" Gorou yelled throwing a kunai towards Atsuko.

Atsuko's head shot up and her eyes glowing bright blue but they held a murderous intent the flame like chakra shot out burning the red veins into black charcoal and they fell to pieces onto the ground. Atsuko stood there smirking deadly and she simply moved her head to the side and the kunai hit the wall behind her.

"**Sorry Atsuko isn't here at the moment but I'll gladly take a message**." Atsuko spoke darkly.

"Every Shadow Dragon user has a demon within them." Junko finished seriously staring down at the laughing Atsuko or better yet said demon.

"**But I'll gladly finish what she started**." The demon hissed happily pulling out a kunai out and twirled it on her finger and smirked at Gorou happily.

**~~~~~Inside Atsuko's Mind~~~~~~~**

_Where am I?_

_What happen?_

_"Atsuko-chan come on we are going to be late!" Aina's cheerfully voice echo through the darkness._

_I looked around the darkness when everything started to change bringing me back to the outside of my home with Aina standing in front of me happily extending her hand to my other self. I stood some distance away from the pair and just looked at them sadly._

_"Hai Aina!" Atsuko shouted taking her hand and the pair of girls ran into the distance disappearing into the mist. I slowly follow after them when I stopped walking as the mist wrapped around me and I looked around slowly. I couldn't see anything since the mist was so thick when I looked around eagerly at the sound of a familiar voice._

_"Atsuko ready?" I heard Arata's voices at the distance._

_"Arata..." I whispered softly walking farer into the mist as everything slowly started to change._

* * *

><p><strong>The dark bold words that looked <em>like this<em> means that it's the demon talking to Atsuko. Just so you guys know and don't get confuse in the next chapter when the demon speaking it will be in dark bold letters too.**


	9. Chapter Seven: Cries of the Past Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Cries of the Past Part 2<strong>

_I would bleed tears for you..._

_I would tear my heart out for you..._

_I would worship no one but you..._

_I would feel nothing for anyone but you..._

_So please just look at me..._

_Please just love me..._

_"Atsuko ready?" I heard Arata's voice at the distance._

_"Arata..." I whispered softly walking farer into the mist as everything slowly started to change._

_I stood at the far corner of a dim lighted room and just watched myself stand there in fear standing beside Arata holding his hand tightly. I looked at the anbu ninjas that stood in the middle of the room wearing their masks. I stared at myself who shook in fear staring deep in his bluish grayish hues which held tons of different emotions. Fear, hope, love, excitement and so many more. Now my eyes were an empty abyss...they held nothing._

_"This exam is easy last one standing becomes a genin and declared the strongest of this generation." One of the masked anbu spoke and the 10 kids standing there looked at each other unsure of what to do._

_"There is no time limit but only one can come out." Another explained as they walked out leaving the 10 children standing there. I looked at myself who held onto Arata's arm tighter and Arata stood in front of Atsuko blocking her from anybody who would try to hurt her._

_"I don't plan on dying!" One of the kids screamed pulling a kunai and glaring at everyone who stood in the room._

_"Sora claim down." A girl spoke scared trying to get near the boy known as Sora._

_"NO! I don't want to die! Stay away!" Sora shouted as the girl got closer._

_I closed my eyes when I heard everyone start to scream. I opened them again and saw Sora holding the kunai that had just pierced his twin sister's stomach. Sachiko just stood there looking at Sora confused and surprised as blood ran down her lips._

_"Sora..." She softly whispered as everyone continued to scream and cry. I looked at the corner where Arata, Aina and I stood._

_"I'll kill you all!" Sora shouted scared and confused and everyone just stood there._

**~~~~~~~Back Outside~~~~~~~~**

"What do you mean demon?" Shisui asked confused looking at Junko and Ryouta who looked down at the laughing Atsuko.

"A strong ability like that doesn't come alone. Our ability to control an element freely comes from the demon inside of us. In Atsuko's cause...Aoi. That's the name of her demon Aoi." Ryouta explained. "Mostly all Ryuu's have their demons under control and never lose control of their bodies. But Atsuko is one of those few who do lose control of their body." Ryouta continued and hissed angrily as he looked down at Aoi who was now controlling Atsuko's body.

"**JunJun! Ryo!**" Aoi snickered happily up at them and turned back to look at the ninja that stood before her and smirked evilly. "**I'm going to have a blast with you**." Aoi hissed sinisterly and licked her lip tasting the blood on her lips and just smirked some more.

"What are you?" Gorou questioned confused.

"**Your worst nightmare.**" Aoi hissed happily disappearing from her spot and appeared in front of Gorou kicking him on the stomach.

Gorou flew across the room and slammed into the wall. When Gorou turned into veins and Aoi turned around blocking his punch. Aoi grabbed his wrist twisting it around and Gorou yelled out in pain while Aoi chuckle darkly. Gorou fell to his knees when Aoi flipped over him bringing his arm behind his back. When a snapping sound echo through the room and the amekagura ninja scream out in pain while Aoi laughed.

"**You are a weakling. You piece of trash.**" Aoi hissed.

"Aoi is going to kill him." Junko stated seriously and then turned to glare at Ryouta. "Do you want this on Atsuko's conscious too?" Junko hissed angrily at Ryouta who was just looked at Junko seriously.

"Atsuko is like my sister. I don't want her to suffer any more than she has." Ryouta stated seriously.

"Then do something damn it!" Junko hissed angrily at him.

Before anyone could say or do anything else the room went quiet and everyone looked down at the amekagura ninja who had gone limp on Atsuko's arm. Aoi pulled the kunai out and threw the ninja across the room laughing hysterically.

"Winner Atsuko Ryuu." The prompter announced while Aoi looked around the room smirking sinisterly.

"**The fun isn't over yet!**" Aoi shouted darkly while Ryouta and Junko glared at Aoi from where they were standing.

Aoi was about to attack the prompter when Itachi appeared in front of Aoi and Aoi just smirked at him.

"**My, my, my if it isn't Itachi Uchiha.**" Aoi stated smirking they were talking so low that no one could hear what they were saying. "**Even when that little shit isn't controlling this body our heart still beats like a jackrabbit.**" Aoi continued smirking and walked over to Itachi standing right in front of him. "**Atsuko might be blinded by her pain. But I'm not Itachi-kun I see how you look at her…how you study her every move…when she isn't looking how your eyes just seem to soften up just a little. Tell me Itachi-kun do you love this piece of shit? Because let me tell you she isn't worth it. Atsuko is a pathetic piece of shit that has given up hope on everything and given up on love. She is scarred and weak. And one day her body will be mine.**" Aoi hissed snickering.

Itachi just looked at Aoi emotionless and he closed his eyes when he opened them again they were bright red.

"I won't let you have Atsuko's body." Itachi spoke softly before Aoi passed and Itachi caught her bride style and carried her away.

"Atsuko!" Ryouta and Junko shouted as they jumped down running over to where Itachi was carrying Atsuko away.

"What's wrong with her?" Junko demanded angrily as she glared intensely at Itachi.

"I trapped her demon in a genjutsu while I try to bring Atsuko back into control." Itachi explained bluntly and walked to one of the medical rooms with Ryouta and Junko beside him.

They walked into the room and Itachi gentle laid Atsuko down on a bed. He looked at Atsuko and was about to focus on bringing Atsuko back when Ryouta grabbed him by his collar shirt.

"Atsuko might like you. But I don't. Got that? If you do anything to hurt her or make this worse I'll kill you myself. Atsuko has gone through enough pain for a lifetime." Ryouta hissed angrily and Itachi just looked at him blankly and simply nodded.

**~~~~~Inside Atsuko's Mind~~~~~~**

_I stood there staring as I watched how the bodies started to fall to the ground. I stared at the pooling blood that formed on the ground and I felt my stomach cringe in disgust and the smell of blood made me sick. _

"_AINA!" I looked up when I heard myself yell._

_Aina stood in front of myself and shield me from Sora who held a kunai into Aina's back and I felt the tears forming in my eyes again. I watched how Sora pulled the kunai out and step away as Aina fell backwards. The other me caught Aina as I watched the tears stream down the other me and I hugged myself._

"_Aina! Don't worry I'll heal you!" I shouted to Aina who was dying in my arms._

"_No please don't Atsuko…only one of us can pass. I rather die like this then force you to kill me or me kill you." Aina spoke softly as blood gushed out of her mouth._

"_No please Aina don't do this!" I watched how I sobbed those words and I felt the tears slip down my cheeks._

_I closed my eyes as I heard myself screaming out in pain and how she sobbed uncontrollable. I opened them again and watched how Arata kneeled beside me and embraced me in a hug._

_I looked at them and felt my heart cringe in pain and I felt my body go numb I let myself fall to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came all I felt was a pair of strong arms wrap around me holding me in their warm and safe embrace. I looked up opening my eyes and they meet with a pair of crimson color eyes his fingers gently whipped my tears away._

"_You can't let Aoi control you." Itachi stated seriously and I looked at him confused._

"_I should at least that way it will take the pain away. The pain of losing people who care and loved me…I feel so broken! So hollow! I can't feel anymore! I hate it all! I have nothing left to live for!" I shouted in agony and Itachi's eyes just studied me intently._

"_What about Ryouta? Junko? I thought they were your teammates don't they care about you?" Itachi stated simply and I looked up at him surprised when he mentioned them._

_Ryouta…Junko…Kaede sensei…that's right I still have them. They care about me and love me…right? I have them right?_

_I then looked up at Itachi with tearful eyes, "What about you? Can I have you too?" I whispered tearful and Itachi just looked at me when his eyes started to spin and my eyes slowly started to close and I watched how he started to say something but I didn't quite catch anything he said. I let the darkness consume me as I passed out in Itachi's warm embrace._

**~~~~~~~Back Outside~~~~~~~~**

Itachi opened his eyes and they were back to their normal onyx color Itachi softly caressed Atsuko's cheek and noticed some tears running down her face and he softly whipped them away. He tucked a string of Atsuko's hair behind her ear and just looked at Atsuko's sleeping form.

"You already have me." He softly stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on press the next chapter u know what to. U want to know what happens next but I'm warning u next chapter is really depressing and has a slight attempted suicide scene so if u don't wish read something like that then don't read the next chapter but any who onto the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Chapter Eight: Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Breakdown<strong>

_I want you_

_I need you_

_I'm just too blind to see…_

_I already have you_

"_She's dead…" Atsuko sobbed softly into Arata's arms._

"_This isn't your fault Atsuko." Arata softly whispered as he gentle stroke her hair._

"_Yes it is! If I would have fought she wouldn't have taken that kunai for me!" Atsuko shouted sadly while Arata just held her tighter._

"_Atsuko listen to me." Arata spoke seriously taking her face between his hands firmly and Atsuko's tearful eyes looked into Arata's blue eyes. "Only one of us can live and I swore to myself I would never let anything happen to you…you have to kill me so you can pass and live on for Aina and me." Arata stated seriously while Atsuko's bluish grayish hues became huge with fear at Arata's statement._

"_I-I-I c-can't DO THAT!" Atsuko stuttered at first but then started to panic at what Arata was asking her._

"_You have to if you want to live!" Arata spoke seriously not removing his hands from Atsuko's face. "Don't let Aina's sacrifice go to waste like that. She wanted to you to live and I want you to live. You will live for the both us. You will find new friends and someone who will love you more than I ever did and he will protect you to the very end no matter what even if it means giving up his life for you." Arata spoke softly._

_Atsuko just looked at him scared and confused as more tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_NO! I don't want new friends! I don't want anyone else to love me! I have you!" Atsuko sobbed and Arata smiled softly at her and leaned forward softly kissing her lips one last time._

"_Indeed you do have me. From the very first time I saw you I knew I would love no one else but you Atsuko. But I'm sure out there is someone who stills needs you and will love you more than I did." He assured me while he placed a kunai in Atsuko's hand._

_Atsuko looked at Arata sadly she was too shock from what was going on to react to this. She couldn't move…she didn't know what to do…she was scared. Atsuko looked at Aina's lifeless body as Arata took Atsuko in one last embrace as the kunai pierced his chest…_

"_I love you Atsuko."_

I slowly opened my eyes looking at the white ceiling above me I felt the warm tears running down the sides of my cheeks. I slowly sat up ignoring the throbbing pain that ran through my body as I sat up on the bed. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. I guess the exam was over…I wonder if I passed or not? I really don't care either way. I pulled the covers off and walked over to the open window and climbed onto the hospital's roof I wanna to watch the moon and feel the night breeze. I sat down on the edge and let the breeze dry up my tears as I looked out to the village. I felt strange…I felt numb…I felt dead…I didn't feel anything anymore.

"Maybe I should let Aoi take over my body…don't you think Itachi-kun?" I whispered feeling his chakra behind me but he didn't answer he just stood there quietly. I stood up and looked at him while he just stood there staring at me.

I couldn't even force a smile anymore; I just felt the tears streaming down my face. I just stared at Itachi with an emotionless face. I felt cold…I was dead in the inside and out. He walked towards me and softly traced the scars on my arms with his fingertips. Every spot his fingertips touch I felt my skin warm up and I just looked at him.

"Countless assassination missions, gets you a lot of scars. That is what I am…I'm a liar and a killer you should never trust me…you should just hate me…I bring nothing but death!" I cried softly and Itachi softly caressed my cheek with his hand.

"I should go." He simply said and I felt my heart break into pieces as he spoke those three words. But what else could I expect from him he has a girlfriend, a family and a loyalty to his village. He would never give that up for me…someone like that him could never love me. I'm too broken and useless.

I watched his retreating back disappear into the night when the tears pooled in the corner of my eyes I hugged myself. My hand grabbed a fist full of my shirt right where my heart is the stinging pain I felt didn't compare to the other times. I simply turned around and sat back down on the roof letting my tears flow freely.

"Arata you were so wrong…no one would love me more than you ever did." I whispered softly into the wind. I guess that proves what happened inside my head was just a fragment of my imagination and nothing more…nothing more…

* * *

><p>"Oi! Atsuko! Oi!" I heard Ryouta shouting beside my bed trying to wake me up but the things was…I was already awake but I was just ignoring him. I didn't want to talk to him or Junko I just wanted to be alone and wait for the moment Aoi would show up again and I could make a deal with her.<p>

"I know you aren't asleep! Why the hell are you ignoring me?" Ryouta asked annoyed and I just keep my eyes look not wanting to open them.

"Atsuko sit the hell up or else I'll make you." Junko threatens darkly, I just sighed opening my eyes and sat up looking at them with an emotionless face and they looked at me surprised.

"What?" I tried to force a smile I tried to make my voice sound cheerfully…but I couldn't. My mask was broken and it was thanks to Itachi. I couldn't hide who I was anymore I couldn't hide away my sorrow and agony anymore.

"What happen…are you ok?" Ryouta asked concerned.

"Nothing happen. I'm fine." I spoke bluntly and they looked at me concerned.

Ryouta placed his hand on mine and I felt nothing…not his warm…nothing. I was frozen inside and out I couldn't make myself feel anything anymore.

"I want to be left alone for today." I requested softly and they just looked at me concerned.

"No. You aren't fine we aren't leaving you alone." Junko spoke sternly and I could see the concerned in her eyes.

"Fine, do whatever you want." I spoke monotony and lay back down on the bed facing away from them and closed my eyes waiting for Aoi to show up. This is strange I would have thought she would have shown up by now, since she is tapped into my emotions.

"Fine be a bitch for all I care! I just wanted to make sure you were alright!" Junko shouted angrily. Strange that should have hurt me. I should have felt some kind of sadness from those words Junko shouted at me…but I don't.

"Junko come on let's just leave her alone for a while." Ryouta stated seriously and I heard the door open and close.

_**Atsuko…you feel nothing anymore…nobody wants you…nobody ever did…you killed the only people whoever did care for you…there is nothing left for you but…death…**_

I could hear Aoi's voice echoing deep within my mind. Suicide? Was that really the only answer to my agony?

_**Yes it is…come on Atsuko set me free…let me control that body of yours…you don't want anymore…try killing yourself and I will be free again…and I promise you a world with no pain…**_

I slowly sat up when I heard Aoi say a world with no pain. I want a world with no pain. I looked around the room and found my clothes on a chair. I grabbed them changing into them and jumped out the window. Maybe if I take a walk around the village it will help me clear my head a little. I walked aimless around the village as I thought about what Aoi said.

_**Come on Atsuko…there is nothing to think about…head to the forest…the lake…fast and painless…**_

I stood there when I heard someone shout my name I turned around and saw Shisui waving at me beside him stood Itachi and Nozomi. I felt the stinging pain in my heart when I saw Itachi and I softly placed my hand over my heart and I placed my other hand on my head, Aoi's voice was getting louder.

_**You see…he doesn't want you…nobody wants you…just do it…nobody wants you…nobody cared about you…just do it…JUST DO IT!**_

I looked at them one last time and turned around heading to the forest.

_**Good girl…**_

I heard Aoi's sinister voice echo through my head and I walked to the forest. Before I use to fear death but now I could care less I don't feel anything anymore. I never wanted any of this I just wanted a happy normal life! Since I was born it has been nothing but pain, I wasn't raised by my mother I was raised by the servants. I never had my mother's love…my father saw me only as a weapon to train to make stronger…my siblings didn't see me as a sister they saw me a rival. I fought to live every year of my life since I turned 6. I have seen countless deaths…seen countless people cry for their love ones…I have gain so many people who cared for me but in the end they either left me or died. Do I really have something to live for? I bring nothing but death! As a girl I'm broken and useless. I'm hideous my body is covered in scars from countless tortures; this is the body of a liar. Every day since I was little I have dying bet by bet in till finally last night the last bet of me which was alive was killed off. I'm just an emotionless zombie now…I have nothing left…

I stopped and looked at the crystal water and saw my refelction on it what I saw was an emotionless girl she is a mess. Her eyes held no emotion what so ever…they were red and puffy from crying so much. But maybe this isn't the solution…I have been looking only at the bad things that I haven't thought about the good things that I did have and do have. Ryouta…Junko…Kaede sensei…they love and care about me.

_**No they don't…nobody wants you!**_

Aoi hissed annoyed when I felt my dragon eye active on its own and suddenly I had no control over my body. I walked towards the lake I felt the cold water touch my feet as I walked farer and farer into the lake. I float to the center and let my body sink to the bottom and I stared at the surface as I watched it turn into ice, the water around me started to become colder.

_**That's it Atsuko let everything go…soon you will be in a world with no pain…**_

I felt my back hit the rocks at the end of the lake and I let myself float there waiting for the small amount of oxygen I had in my lungs disappear. I waited for the burning sensation of lacking air to start, when it did my mouth open begging for air but the only thing that I felt is the cold water running down my throat as it filled my lungs. The blue flame like chakra shot out of my body wrapping around me and I could hear Aoi laughing happily as I saw Aoi floating above me with a huge evil grin on her face.

"_**About damn time Atsuko!" **_Aoi hissed annoyed.

"What took you so long?" I asked weakly.

"_**Well for starters I had to break free from that bastard's genjutsu and then get you to believe that no one cared about you."**_ Aoi hissed happily and I looked at her confused. _**"When in reality everyone cares about you but you are just so blinded by your pain of losing Arata and Aina to notice what's going on around you." **_Aoi spoke annoyed while she rolled her eyes and I looked at her confused.

"Who's genjutsu?" I asked confused as I took in everything she said.

"_**Itachi's. Who else or are you too blind by your pain to notice. You love him but you think you aren't enough for him and that he would never love you."**_ Aoi snickered at my thoughts. _**"But the think is Atsuko he does love but he's too absorbed in trying to keep you safe from his village. You two are just too blind."**_ Aoi chuckled darkly and I felt her hand touch my cheek softly. _**"Too bad it's too late for you to do anything…your body is mine."**_ Aoi stated happily and I looked at her shocked.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>So there u have folks sorry to leave u in a cliff hanger for about 5 days but that is how things are. So I will probably post next chapter on Monday. So what did u guys think so far was this an ok chapter I wrote it like this because I think Atsuko has to go through the worst moments of her life in order for her to find herself again and see that things aren't really as bad as she has made them out to be. So yeah but hope u enjoyed it read yea all on monday =D<strong>


	11. Chapter Nine Feeling Again

**Guess who is back! Me! Finally the chapter u have been wating for is here now we fine out what happens to Atsuko =D but I'm pretty sure u all know what is going to happen but anyway enjoy and next chapter will probably be up on Friday or Saturday so enjoy this chapter thank u Lady Island Rose for her review and to everyone who alert and favorite means a lot to me =D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine: Feeling Again<span>**

_What would it take for things to be quiet_

_Quiet like the snow_

_I know this isn't much_

_But I know I could be better than this_

_-Louder than Thunder by: The Devil Wears Prada_

"_**It's all over now Atsuko your body is mine."**_ Aoi hissed happily and I stared at her scared. I didn't want this if what Aoi said is true I don't want this! I was blinded by own agony of losing Arata and Aina that I didn't notice all of the good things in my life. I want to fight for Itachi because I really do like him…but like isn't a strong enough word for what I feel for him…I love him. I stared at Aoi who moved closer to me when something swam right through Aoi making her reflection disappear and I looked into a pair of bright red eyes.

"_**Fuck you Uchiha! I will have Atsuko's body!" **_I heard Aoi's voice echo angrily through my mind. I watched as Aoi's reflection formed again in front of me and Itachi.

Itachi just stared at Aoi's reflection, _**"You won't always be around to lock me away with your stupid genjutsus! Atsuko's will start to breakdown again and when she does I will take over her body!" **_Aoi hissed angrily.

I looked at Itachi weakly when I felt him wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up to the surface. Once we reached the surface I started to cough spitting all of the water out of my lungs I was still a little disorientated about what happened. Once we reached the edge of the lake I crawled out of the lake coughing taking deep breaths of air. I tried to stand but I was too weak when someone helped me up and I looked at Itachi surprised his arm firmly wrapped around my waist keeping me in place.

"Why did you do that?" He questioned seriously and I just looked at him. I was feeling so many things right now one of them was hope, something I haven't felt in so long, hope that maybe this look of fear and concern he was giving me was sincere.

"When I feel strong negative emotions…Aoi has the ability to influence my decisions in negative ways. I guess after last night I just decide to give up on everything…I was too blinded by my pain of never being loved as a child and losing the only people who I thought loved me…I just wanted it to end." I explained softly not looking at him in the eyes since I felt real ashamed about what I almost did. I almost killed myself…I'm such a coward killing myself wouldn't have solved anything. "But then when Aoi conformed that you really were the one in my head during the preliminary exams and when she mention Ryouta…Junko and Kaede sensei…I knew I had been so absorbed in my own pain and didn't notice anything like…" I turned and looked at Itachi straight into his onyx colored eyes when I felt something strange in my stomach. It felt like butterflies in my stomach…it was so weird to have that feeling in my stomach again.

"Like what?" Itachi urged me to continue.

"Like you…I didn't notice how much I actually genuinely cared for you and that just because I was scarred…just because I was useless…just because I was a liar…I thought you couldn't like me. So my question is could you care for someone broken like me?" I asked seriously I was starting to think clearer now that I wasn't feeling so negative now that Aoi's evil aurora wasn't affecting my mind.

Itachi just looked at me and I figured his silence meant something bad. Maybe Itachi wasn't for me but I wasn't going to let that bring me down…I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself I don't want to live a lie anymore. And I understand why Itachi won't return my feelings he has a girlfriend someone he loves and I'm just a girl he met from Kirigakure who could be the enemy for all he knows. I tried to pull out of his grip but he tighten his grip around my waist and I looked at him surprised when he caressed my cheek.

"You think you are broken but you are not…you are perfect. But if you still believe you are broken I'll fix you…" He stated tucking some of my wet hair behind my ear and leaned forward. I felt my heart start beating faster when his lips softly touched my forehead and I felt a rush of warmth run through my body at the touch of his lips.

I closed my eyes taking in the touch of his lips on my skin they were so soft and warm, I opened my eyes when he pulled away and I looked at him when a small smile formed on my lips, it was a genuine smile.

"I will see you tonight don't go off doing something life threaten again." Itachi warned me caressing my cheek one last time as he made sure I could stand on my own first. He then turned around and walked away and I smiled at his retreating back.

I stood there and I touched my forehead when I remembered what had happened at the hospital with Junko and Ryouta and I was starting to feel guilty about what happened. Because technically I was being a bitch and Junko had every right to call me that. I ran off to the training field we were assign I knew they would be there training for the third exam. I ran through the forest when I slowed and noticed Ryouta and Junko laying on the grass.

"You know she is probably pissed because of you Ryouta. She probably snapped because from how fucking lazy you are." Junko hissed angrily as she lay on the ground with her arms behind her head with her knee up.

"Yeah always my fucking fault. But she is probably pissed at you because you're a heartless bitch." Ryouta growled angrily and I just watched them fight.

Seriously they did not understand that were something wrong with me not them. Some friends they are, but still I gotta love them.

Junko sat up angrily, "I'm not a heartless bitch you fucking perverted bastard!" Junko hissed angrily and Ryouta just scoffed placing his arm over his eyes.

I burst out laughing and Junko turned around looking at me shocked and Ryouta slowly sat up and looked at me just as confused.

"Are you laughing?" Junko asked shock, "Are you genuinely laughing?" She questioned shocked.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it!" I spoke in between laughs trying to control myself but I couldn't.

"Alright bitch who are you and what have you done with Atsuko?" Junko hissed angrily about to throw me a kunai when Ryouta stopped her grabbing her hand.

"It's Atsuko I doubled checked." Ryouta assured Junko. "What happened that made you…" Ryouta traveled off and looked at me weirdly and kind of shrugged when he spoke, "Like this." He simply stated and my smile grew bigger.

"It's a secret." I spoke softly and they eyed me weirdly.

"Does this secret happen to start with an i and end with an i?" Junko questioned smirking at me and I just smiled.

"Who knows." I said shrugging and walked over to them and sat down between them. "So what were you guys doing?" I asked laying down and they laid down beside me.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time and I looked at the sky sadly.

"I'm sorry about earlier Ryouta…Junko." I apologized softly I turned to look at Ryouta who had his arm over his eyes and then I turned to look at Junko who had her eyes closed.

"We all go through that before getting better Atsuko…and don't worry about it." Ryouta spoke bluntly.

"Soon you won't even have nightmares anymore and you will be back to normal…if you could call this normal." Junko spoke emotionless and I just sighed softly looking at the passing clouds.

Junko is right things are slowly going back to normal but still I don't feel like my old self I can't even force the smile anymore. Does this mean I'll become rude, bitter and quiet like Junko and Ryouta not caring about anything or anyone? Except for a few people. Could Itachi fix something so broken like me? What did those words even mean? Does that mean he likes me, that he returns the same feelings? So many questions and no answers. But tonight I will get my answers no matter what.

"I'm hungry let's go get something to eat." Ryouta spoke yawning and I sat along with Junko who looked at me.

"Did you sneak out of the hospital?" Junko asked confused.

I laughed softly and the back of my head nervously and just gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry?" I stated questioningly.

"Good girl." Junko said smirking as she ruffled my hair and we stood up walking back to the village I walked in between Ryouta and Junk hearing them argue and I smiled softly looking at them. I really was missing out on so much but not anymore I'm starting to feel again and I won't let anyone take that away from me.

I sat on the roof of the hotel gazing at the moon, it felt so peaceful. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them while I rested my head on my knees. I looked out towards the quiet village studying how peaceful it felt here. I wanted to live somewhere like here so quiet and nice where the sun shines and everyone is outside walking happily about. I broke out of my thoughts when I felt Itachi's chakra appear behind me he walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Konoha is a lot nicer place to live then Kiri." I stated softly looking out to the village. "Must have been nice growing up here?" I questioned turning to look at him and I noticed he also just stared out the village.

"It was. My village means everything to me." He stated softly and I smiled at his words spoken like a true shinibo.

"Then is it wrong for me to hate my village? My clan?" I questioned softly and he turned to look at me and our eyes meet. "Do you hate your village? Your clan?" I questioned softly.

"I love my village. I love my _family_." I noticed how instead of clan he used family and realized that his clan means a little less to him than his family does. I looked up ahead trying to think about why I hate my family, my clan, and my village. "Why do you hate it, your village and your clan?" He asked.

"Kiri took my innocence, my clan took my body, and my family took my love." I spoke softly and looked at Itachi who looked at me blankly and I softly smiled at him. "Seems we are the same…what did Konoha take from you Itachi-kun?" I questioned softly standing up while he also stood up and we looked at each other.

Itachi walked forward and caressed my cheek softly while he removed some of my hair from my face. I felt a faint blush creep onto my cheeks as he leaned down I felt my heartbeat start to speed up.

"Nothing yet…but soon…very soon." He whispered and I looked at him confused but slowly closed my eyes when I felt his lips on mine and the butterflies in my stomach intensified I grabbed a fist full of his shirt standing on my tippy toes returning the kiss while his remind on my face. I felt how the shockwaves of warmth and electricity ran through my body as we kissed for the first time. This felt so right, I never wanted to pull away from his embrace, his lips...I never wanted to pull away from him.

* * *

><p><em>I feel again and it's thanks to you. <em>

_I have pieced my heart back together. _

_I have wrapped it and given it to you._

_I have placed a small note on it._

"_Careful I just fixed it don't break it so soon."_


	12. Chapter Ten: Lair Lair it Takes One

**Nothing much to say today so onward with the stroy thanks to everyone who alerted, favorite and added me as favorite author it means so much to me thank you! You all deserve a cookie *hands out cookies* Lady Island Rose gets triple the cookies since she always reviews and that just makes me feel soooo good to know this story isn't crap xD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten: Liar, Liar it Takes One to Know One<span>**

_My trust is like a mirror_

_Stutter into pieces that have been glued together_

_If you tell me everything I'll never speak it_

_If I tell you everything you should promise…_

_Never to it speak just like I promise._

"So are you really a genin?" I asked sitting across from Itachi and he looked at me it looked like he was debating whether to speak the truth or not.

"Yes." He replied monotony and I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked suspiciously crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm not." He replied softly and I stood up placing my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you can't trust me then why should I trust you? I'm a liar too Itachi it takes one to know one and you Itachi-kun are a big fat liar." I stated seriously and I just looked at him waiting to see if he would change his mind and say something at least truthful.

Itachi stood up and he looked down at me while I looked up at him. He wasn't going to budge he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Fine, see you later." I stated annoyed heading back inside.

"You have me isn't that enough?" I heard Itachi asked seriously and I turned around slightly and looked at Itachi making a sad smile.

"No it's not…because I don't have you. Well at least not the real you, I have this Itachi-kun you pretend to be to everyone…I want to have the real you." I explained softly turning back around and looked out towards the village "You have the real me. I want the real you." I added jumping back down to my window leaving Itachi to think.

I walked around the village trying to find somewhere to eat Junko and Ryouta wondered off to train somewhere. They instead I train since my opponent is an Uchiha, yeah I got paired up with Nozomi Uchiha…karma is a bitch. I looked around the streets when I found a nice tea place and walked into the place I found a nice table and sat down happily.

"How can I help you sweetheart?" An elder lady asked standing by my table ready to take my order.

"Some tea and something sweet to eat along with it." I told her happily and the woman nodded walking to the kitchen. I rested my head on the table when I heard two people standing on the other side of the curtain.

"Shisui you know where Itachi-kun is so tell me!" I heard Nozomi beg and my ears perked up at the name of Itachi.

"Sorry Nozomi but he wants to be alone right now. Said he needed to think about something." I heard Shisui reply trying to be polite to Nozomi but I could hear it in his voice that he really didn't care if he hurt Nozomi's feeling.

"Why does he need to be alone? Did something happen to him?" Nozomi asked concerned and I waited for Shisui's answers.

"No he is fine just wants to be alone Nozomi. Let him be." Shisui stated the last part seriously and I heard Nozomi walking away pouting.

I wondered why Itachi wants to be alone maybe something happened in his clan or is he really putting so much thought into whether to tell me the truth or not?

"You know eavesdropping on someone else's conversation isn't very polite." I heard Shisui speak from behind me and I turned around laughing nervously.

"It's not eavesdropping if you happen to be talking right outside where I'm sitting down." I stated smiling and Shisui sat across from me and looked at me.

"Of course." He spoke simply. "So isn't it enough that you have him?" He questioned me raising and eyebrow and I looked at him leaning against the booth.

"So you know?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm his best friend he told me so relax." Shisui spoke snickering at my suspicion while he leaned against the booth too crossing his arms.

"To answer your question…no it's not." I stated softly looking at my cup of tea.

"Why isn't it enough? He chose you and not Nozomi." Shisui asked seriously and I just sighed looking at him again.

"The Itachi I know and the Itachi you know I bet you aren't the same person. I just want to know the real him…know what he is thinking…know he is feeling, is that so much to ask for? I mean he finally knows the real me even though I tried so hard for him not to find out. I'm a suicidal, scarred, nonviolent and emotionless bitch…well the bitch at times. But still my point is why can't I know the real him?" I asked softly gripping the cup of tea tighter.

"I see your point. He won't give up so easy on you…he believes that you two understand each other. Plus Itachi is just too gentle." Shisui spoke shrugging as he drank his tea.

"Gentle?" I questioned confused as Shisui stood up placing some money on the table for the both of us.

"That my dear Atsuko is a sneak peek of the real Itachi." Shisui said chuckling as he walked away and I just sighed.

"Gentle." I mumbled to myself.

I sat down on the staring at the starry sky above me and watched the full moon that gave off a soft glow dimly lighting Konoha. I swung my legs softly back and forth while I hummed to myself trying to count the stars. I noticed Itachi show up and he took a sit beside me also looking out to the village.

"You know when I started to hate everything?" I questioned softly closing my eyes as I let the night breeze blow my hair. "When you lose something dear to you…you lose hope…when you lose hope…there is nothing left but hate. But then hate leads to bloodshed…bloodshed leads to war…war leads to…pain. We just live in endless chain of pain even when we are happy something will happen and take that away. Don't you agree Itachi?" I asked softly opening my eyes and looked at him but my vision was watery from the tears that have pooled in my eyes. "I have been mistreated and hated all my life and when I finally found someone to love me…they get taken away! All because my stupid village had something to prove! That they were better! My clan took my family apart! Why? Because they wanted power!" I let my tears flow freely when I took Itachi in a deep embrace hugging him tightly. I buried my face into his chest letting my warm tears fall onto his black shirt. "But then I found you…something about you…makes me feel loved again! Wanted! I don't want to lose that! But if I don't know what you are thinking how can I know?" I sobbed grabbing a fist full of his shirt. "I let you see the real me. I let you hear what I think. What can't you do the same?" I questioned softly.

We stood like that for a while when Itachi wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him and I hugged him tighter. I felt him leaned down to my ear, "I hate war too." He whispered softly and I smiled softly as I took in deep breaths taking his smell in. I stretched out against him so I could bury my face into his neck and softly kissed his neck.

"Why do you hide your true self?" I whispered softly.

"It keeps you safe." He whispered against my ear.

"I can take care of myself." I whispered back softly I felt my eye lids start to get heavy. I felt so warm in safe in Itachi's embrace that I was falling asleep. "Thank you Itachi." I whispered softly feeling sleepiness taking over.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For wanting me." I whispered.

"I'm an ANBU." He whispered softly as he kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

"No more lies then." I was able to breathe out before I finally fell asleep in his embrace.

"No more lies." Itachi assured the sleeping Atsuko. He stood up holding Atsuko bride style and jumped down to Atsuko's room placing her on her bed. He removed some of her hair form her face and gently caressed her cheek. "I trust no one but myself to keep you safe Atsuko." He whispered before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be monday and I will be updating every monday somtimes more than one chapter or sometimes just one chapter so be alert on monday everyone =D <strong>


	13. Chapter Eleven: Caught

**I'm SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRYYYYY this chapter is late it's just that I got a job and the crazy hours totally caught me by surprise and I just haven't had time to update or write but here is another chapter and I know said I would be updating on Mondays but I work on that day so I will be updating on Saturdays and Sundays so look out for chapters on those days =D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven: Caught<span>**

_Your warm lips…_

_Take all my pain away_

_Your warm and safe embrace…_

_Takes all my fear away_

"_Please don't leave me! You can't leave me too!" I screamed desperately at the departing figure of the man I love. I ran forward trying to catch up to him begging that he would at least turn around to see me running towards him. But the only thing I could see was his black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and his ponytail. "Itachi please don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed desperately._

My eyes snapped open as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and I slowly sat up on my bed looking around my room which was light up by the shining sun. I whipped the tears away rubbing my eyes tiredly. I haven't been able to sleep at all since I kept having that nightmare, I get over my other nightmares and now this one haunts me. Great. I got up getting ready for the day. It has been a couple of weeks now since Itachi and I decide to be something but we keep it secret and we usually only see each other at night. I headed downstairs looking for Ryouta and Junko and noticed they weren't here.

"They didn't come home last night. Probably passed out on the training field." Kaede sensei informed me and I sighed bored.

"Guess I have to find someone else to hang out with." I said shrugging and walked out of the apartment into Konoha looking for someone to hang out with or to do something so I could pass the time.

"Did you hear about tomorrow's festival?" I heard a couple of girls talking beside me while I looked at some things at a stand.

"Yes I'm so excited. A masquerade festival is such a good idea and plus this way we can try to impress Itachi-kun without Nozomi finding out." A girl giggled happily and I looked at the stand which has tons of masks.

Masquerade festival? Sounds like fun and this way I can have some fun with Itachi and no one will know it's me. Maybe this way I can also have some fun with Itachi. I ran off to the training field where I was sure to find Ryouta and Junko passed out but first I made a quick pit stop.

I slowly walked onto the field and saw Junko and Ryouta lying on the ground sleeping away but their sleeping position made me laugh. But I quickly bite my bottom lip and covered my mouth as I watched them hugging each other on the ground.

"Guess I don't need this plan." I mumbled holding my two bags.

"Ice cream." I heard Ryouta mumble as he slowly opened his eyes along with Junko who also tried to open her eyes.

"Dumplings." Junko mumbled.

When they looked into each other's eyes and I could tell they were freaking out.

"Not a word about this." Junko hissed angrily.

"Agreed." Ryouta stated.

"And yet you two still don't let go." I giggled happily when they sat up quickly pulling away from each other and looked at me shocked. "Tell you what no one will know about this but…you guys have to come with me to the masquerade festival." I stated smirking at them and they glared at me.

"Atsuko are you blackmailing us?" Ryouta stated seriously.

"Hey this wasn't plan A. Plan A was to bribe you two with ice cream and dumplings. Coming across you two on the ground hugging just made Plan A useless." I stated shrugging and sat down on the ground with them. "So you guys in?" I asked eyeing them and they sighed closing their eyes.

"Fine. Now hand over the goods." Junko hissed annoyed and I smiled at them happily handing them each a bag and they ate away.

"So why do you even want to go?" Ryouta asked eating his ice cream.

"I want to show Itachi my girly side…I want him to see that I can be….beautiful too…" I stated softly while I played with the grass and they just looked at me.

"Hey if Itachi can't see how beautiful you are without dressing up then that fuckbag doesn't deserve you." Junko hissed angrily.

"No it's not that! Itachi has told me multiple times over this passed month that I'm beautiful…but just because he says that I'm beautiful doesn't make me feel beautiful." I whispered softly and they just eyed me.

I watched Junko stand up eating away when she looked down at me seriously and I just looked at her confused.

"If any of you ever I mean ever speak of what I'm about to do I'll kill you." Junko threaten glaring at us. "Let's go Atsuko I'm taking you shopping and tell Ryouta to hand over his wallet." Junko stated bluntly walking ahead and I turned to look at Ryouta with a puppy dog face and he just sighed giving in and handed over his wallet to me.

"Thank you Ryouta I promise not to spend so much!" I stated happily jogging after Junko and Ryouta just let himself fall back onto the grass staring at the sky.

"Yea it's not you I'm fearing…" Ryouta mumbled closing his eyes and Junko's face smirking appeared and he opened them again. "It's the bitch of Junko." Ryouta mumbled sighing and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"How about this kimono?" I asked pulling a very light pink one out and Junko just frowned.<p>

"You really didn't learn anything in your kunoichi classes did you." Junko stated frowning looking at some kimonos. When she pulled one out and handed it to me, "Try it on." She stated and I nodded walking to the changing rooms.

I placed the kimono on and looked at myself in the mirror and smiled softly I looked very beautiful in the light blue kimono with the white rose petals pattern on it. But I frowned slight as my fingertips softly traced the scars down my arms. I just sighed opening the curtain and Junko turned to look at me surprise.

"I like it…but it shows off my scars." I mumbled softly.

"Shows how strong you are." Junko stated seriously.

"Or weak." I added and Junko just glared at me and I laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry I'll shut up now." I added laughing softly.

"You said it was a masquerade party right?" Junko questioned me as we headed to pay for the kimono.

"Yep. Actually that's what I overheard." I mumbled and Junko just nodded.

"Alright then we should go look for a mask." Junko stated paying for two kimonos and I watched how the lady neatly folded them into a bag I grabbed mine while Junko did the same and we walked out.

We walked down the stands of Konoha looking at all of them they all had beautiful looking masks but none were to my liking. Junko has already chosen one and I noticed she seemed a little tense; she kept looking around like if someone was following us. But I just figured she didn't feel comfortable here in Konoha since it was much more different then in Kiri.

"Atsuko here's some money find yourself a mask. I have something I need to do." I looked at her and noticed she was looking at something down the street that I didn't see.

"What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"Nothing I'll meet you back at the house." She stated seriously heading down the street and I just watched her walk off down the street. I wonder what's wrong that has Junko acting so strange.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the roof watching the stars it was well past midnight but I couldn't fall asleep knowing I would have those nightmares again. I suppose I should be used to having nightmares but this nightmare is so much different and worst if it ever came true. Itachi leaving me would break my heart into so many pieces I don't know if it could ever be fixed again. I placed my hands behind my back and lean backwards enjoying the soft breeze.<p>

"You should sleep." I heard Itachi speak softly from behind me and I smiled softly standing up.

"I can't too many nightmares." I said shrugging and looked at him when he walked forward cupping my cheek softly.

"Try." He urged and I just smiled placing my hand over his and I stood on my tippy toes and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I can't." I whispered against his lips when a soft yelp left my lips as he picked me up bride style. "What are you doing?" I asked confused looking up at him and he just looked down at me with a soft smile and I smiled at him when he jumped down into my window.

He walked into my room placing me gently onto the bed and he sat down beside me and I watched him as he studied my room.

"How does your real room look like?" He questioned looking at me and I stopped to think about it.

"Ugh not a huge difference. My room is filled with books and paintings." I stated shrugging.

"Paintings?" Itachi questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I like to paint. Helps me release all of this pain I feel." I whispered placing my hand over my heart. I looked down at my lap feeling the tears pool in the corners of my eyes.

I gasped surprised when my head gently hit the pillow I looked up and my eyes were met with a pair of onyx eyes. Itachi hovered above me looking at me and I just looked at him feeling a faint blush creep onto my cheeks. Our lips only inches apart and he softly caressed my cheek with his free hand he wasn't use as support. He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips against mine and in that single soft brush I felt some of my pain go away.

"I'll kiss your pain Atsuko…I'll help you release it." He mumbled against my lips. I felt my breath hitch in my throat when he said and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips onto mine and we fell into a deep kiss. Everything around me was no more…the only thing I knew it was just Itachi and me and no one else. Nothing was going to take this moment away…nothing. I kissed him back tangling my fingers into his silky black hair.

Outside unknown to the kissing pair on the roof was a man dressed in ANBU clothes looking at them kissing.

"Caught you." The man stated smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no they were caught! Who is the mysterious ANBU working for? You guys defiantly don't want to miss the next chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can! So I don't leave you on this cliffhanger for long =D<strong>


	14. Chapter Twelve: I Love You

**I know, I know...I'm evil. I'm a such a horrible person for not updating like in 2 months! I have no excuse! But I'm back and I promise I won't go M.I.A anytime soon! I just needed some time for myself! But I'm back babe better than before and ready to write! So here you guys have it the end of the cliffhanger from the last chapter. Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Atsuko, Ryouta, Junko and Kaede**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twelve: I Love You<span>**

_ 'Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_-Your Call by: Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

><p>Junko sat on her bed looking out the window glaring out to the nothing.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ryouta asked lying down on his stomach facing the other way. He turned his head slightly looking at Junko with his eyes half open.

"Someone has been following Atsuko." Junko stated seriously her hands turning into a fist.

"I know. But they seem to know what they are doing I can't find them. They are trained; very good…I would say…ROOTS." Ryouta mumbled sleepily.

"ROOTS." Junko mumbled. "They touch her, I'll kill them all." Junko hissed lying down on the bed resting her cheek on Ryouta's back.

"Why don't you want Atsuko to know about us? Or anyone?" Ryouta mumbled softly.

"It's too dangerous right now. It's better this way Ryouta." Junko whispered against his skin.

"I know. I just wish things were different." Ryouta mumbled trying to falling asleep with Junk beside him.

"Kaede sensei has also been acting weird." Junko mumbled suspiciously.

"I know." Ryouta added seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuko's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning feeling the bright sunlight hitting my eyes. I slowly sat up looking around the room and turned to look at the empty spot beside me. I let myself fall face first onto the spot where Itachi slept last night. As soon as his smell hit my nose I smiled happily rolling onto my back looking at the ceiling. The third and final exam is tomorrow and after that I don't know what will happen with Itachi and me. But, I don't want to waste my time thinking about the future. First I need to make sure nothing happens to me in the third and final exam.

"Atsuko breakfast is ready." I heard Junko yell from the other side of the door as she headed downstairs.

I stood up grabbing my headband placing it around my neck brushing my hair. I headed downstairs taking a sit at the table with Ryouta and Junko. I looked around the kitchen and noticed Kaede sensei wasn't around nor was her chakra signature anywhere near here.

"Where's Kaede sensei?" I questioned confused eating my breakfast.

"She left early this morning. She just left a note." Ryouta spoke bluntly handing me the note that Kaede sensei left behind. I took the note looking at it.

* * *

><p><em>Ryouta, Junko, and Atsuko I have something important to take care of with the Hokage and the higher ups of this village, so I won't be around all day. Enjoy your last day and have fun at the festival.<em>

_ Kaede sensei_

* * *

><p>I looked at the note and then looked at up Ryouta and Junko who were eating their breakfast. Kaede sensei has been acting weirdly lately…I wonder if Ryouta and Junko have noticed Kaede sensei's strange behavior. Maybe I'm just overreacting I mean if something was wrong with Kaede sensei Ryouta and Junko would have noticed and said something to me already. I'm probably just nervous about tomorrow and having to face off against Nozomi.<p>

"Oi Atsuko, Junko and I are going to head out to train a little bit before the festival. Want to come?" Ryouta questioned standing up and I looked up at him smiling softly.

"No thanks, I'm saving my energy up for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later at the festival." I smiled happily at them. They nodded walking out of the house.

I sat there when my smile slowly started to turn into a frown and I looked at Kaede's sensei letter feeling my stomach do back flips nervously. _I have a bad feeling something bad is going on._ I looked up at where Ryouta and Junko where sitting feeling my heart tighten in pain. _Be careful you two, I don't think I could stand it if something happened to either of you. Also I don't think I could stand it if something happened to Itachi. He is the reason I have become myself again._ I thought sadly to myself slowly getting up. I shook my head softly_. I can't think like this! I have to be happy! Nothing bad is going to happen! I need to relax. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good. Maybe if I walk around the village I'll run into Naruto. He can take my mind off of things. That little blond always seems to cheer me up._

* * *

><p><strong>-Elsewhere-<strong>

"I believe that girl is involved with the female jonin from Kiri. The girl's job is most likely to distract Itachi from keeping an eye on the female jonin who we have been following all this time. Also, I have confirmed that the girl has accomplished her goal. We can't trust Itachi with the task of keeping an eye on the Kiri ninja." The masked ANBU from the other night stated monotony to a figure that hid away in the dark shadows.

"Very well, bring the girl. She needs to be questioned to know what they are after. She will be easier to break than the jonin." The person in the shadows ordered.

"HAI!" The ANBU bowed disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Downtown Konoha-<strong>

I walked down the streets of Konoha looking for something to do to help pass the time. _I need some help to take my mind off of my bad feeling. Let me think, where might I find Naruto-kun?_ I thought to myself as I walked down the streets. I got an idea bolting towards the ninja academy. I stood outside of the school looking at the huge red building. I could sense Naruto's chakra around the back. I quietly made my way to the back finding a nice tree to hide in. I stealthy climb up the tree taking a sit so I could watch all of the little kids. They were standing outside with a male sensei, which has a scar over his nose.

"Alright class, today we'll be practicing with kunais." I watched the sensei explained as he threw three kunais hitting the center of the target. I looked at all the little kids looking for my favorite blond ninja. I smiled happily when I saw Naruto standing eagerly at the front. He wanted to show that he is the best…in my opinion he is the best.

"You're going to get in trouble Atsuko." I heard a voice mumble softly beside me.

I turned around happily smiling at my black hair lover.

"For what? For spying on little kids?" I teased happily swinging my feet back and forth. "What are you doing here anyways Itachi-kun?" I asked happily as he took a sit next to me.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" He asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not." I teased looking at him with a big smile. "You'll have to find me." I spoke happily.

Itachi just made a small smile and I smiled back happily holding back my giggles. I knew if I giggled it would give away our hiding spot.

"I have to go." Itachi stated softly standing up. He dusted himself off.

I stood up standing in front of him happily.

"Will I see you tonight?" I muttered softly.

Itachi leaned forward placing a soft kiss on my lips, "Maybe, maybe not." He muttered against my lips disappearing before I could reply back.

I pouted softly sitting back down on the branch watching the kids practice with their kunais. Itachi is such a tease.

* * *

><p><strong>-Later That Night-<strong>

"Ow." I hissed softly. "Junko that hurts." I hissed painfully while Junko did my hair.

"Sorry. I'm not use to doing this to someone else besides myself." Junko mumbled apologetic giving my hair some finally touches.

Junko fixed my hair up into a lose bun letting a couple of strings of hair fall loosely. She placed a light blue rose on the side of my bun fixing it to make sure it didn't fall off.

"There." Junko stated happily looking at her handy work.

I stood up walking over to the mirror looking at myself. The light blue kimono with the white rose petals pattern on it looked very beautiful on me indeed. _Make-up does such wonders on some people._ I wonder softly looking at myself at the mirror.

"Do you want me to cover up your scares?" Junko asked seriously.

"Nah, they are scars of a strong person, right?" I questioned repeating her words from the other day.

"Hell yea they are." Junko stated smirking. "I'll see you at the festival." Junko waved walking out of my room.

I looked at myself one last time before placing the light blue mask on. The mask has sparkly silver patterns all over it. The mask was the finally touch to make everything perfect. I stepped out of my room heading to the festival leaving behind all my weapons and headband. I wasn't going to need them tonight.

I walked around the lively festival. The voices of small children laughing, having a good time, filled the air. Giggling women; trying to get the attention of their crushes everywhere. Couples; enjoying this romantic night together. I sighed softly walking around the festival trying to find Itachi.

"Shisui!" I heard a girl shout across the crowd.

I turned around and sure enough there was Shisui with Nozomi standing around him.

"What is it Nozomi?" Shisui questioned bored eating some candy.

"Where's Itachi?" Nozomi questioned impatiently.

"I don't know. Look for him." Shisui stated bored walking away from Nozomi.

So, he is here. I looked around the festival happily. Just at the thought of knowing Itachi was here made me get butterflies.

"Excuse me, beautiful young lady would you let me accompany you." A man asked cockily.

"Um, no, I'm sorry. I'm actually looking for someone." I replied politely walking away from the man.

I looked around the festival trying to find Itachi, I even tried looking for his chakra but I couldn't find it anywhere. I sighed softly almost about ready to give up looking for my raven hair lover. I walked by an alley when someone softly grabbed my wrist pulling me into the dark alley way. I panicked thinking it was some random guy about to rape me.

"Found you." Itachi whispered against my ear softly.

I relaxed at the sound of Itachi's voice. One of his arms wrapped my waist pulling me closer to him while the other one cupped my cheek softly.

"Indeed you have Uchiha." I whispered softly cupping his cheek. "What took you so long?" I added happily.

"Trying to lose my stalkers." Itachi explained softly.

Itachi's onyx's eyes stared deep into my grayish-bluish eyes, "You look beautiful." He whispered leaning towards me.

"Really?" I asked back unsure of how I looked.

"Yes." Itachi stated seriously.

He kissed me passionately pushing me softly up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me savoring the kissed. My fingers softly tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me. I cursed at the fact I had to breathe. I pulled away trying to get my breathing under control.

"Itachi…" I whispered softly.

Itachi just looked at me urging me to continue.

"I love you." I whispered softly still in his embrace.

"I love you too." He whispered back holding me protectively in his grip. "Do you want to walk around the festival?" He asked softly.

"Won't someone notice you?" I questioned confused.

"Everyone's wearing a mask, no one can tell." He replied softly.

"Alright let's go." I said happily taking his hand.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of walking around with me Itachi told me he had to go and spend some time with Nozomi before she got angry. I let him go knowing it was better that no one knew what we were. After that I decide to home, since there really wasn't anything left for me to do here. I walked back home happily humming to myself enjoying the late night breeze. I heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned around scared.<p>

"Who's there?" I questioned seriously.

Nothing. The street was deadly silent. Not one person could be seen on the street. Not one single person. I sighed softly taking deep breaths. I was just paranoid. I turned around gasping shocked. Everything suddenly went dark before I could yell for help.

_What's going on?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Alright, so next chapter will be up Friday. Updates will be Fridays and Mondays so look forward to them. Also I did some moving of the chapters nothing major. I didn't change anything really just deleted some author notes and place the character info in one chapter after the prologue. But read you all on Friday =)**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Silent Cries

**Ha! I bet everyone was fearing that I might not update, but you are wrong! Like I said last time I'm here to stay this time =D Now this chapter is intense...sad...also might have slight torture scenes. But I don't think they are that graphic but I'm just warning you guys just in case you don't want to read them. But next update might be tomorrow or sunday I'm still not sure. But yea, enjoy the chapter =) Lady Island Rose I will try not to disappear again =D Also while reading this chapter I suggest you guys listen to some of Naruto's sad songs. Like Man of the world, sadness and sorrow, and etc. I was listening to some of these songs when I wrote this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own Atsuko, Ryouta, Junko and Kaede**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen: Silent Cries<span>**

_A whip or two…just another scar._

_I can stand that pain._

_You leaving me behind._

_I wouldn't bear that pain._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes looking at the floor. I tried to move my arms and I hissed out in pain when I felt something cold and hard tug on my arms. I slowly lifted my head up trying to remember what had happen last. When suddenly everything started to come back to me. I looked around the room I was in, it was dark not one window or furniture. I looked up at my bruised wrists which were being held up by chains. I looked down at my ankles and saw they were also chained up. I was hanging in the middle of the room. This brought so many memories of when they would torture me in Kiri, to teach me to withstand other village's tortures. But the thing was I never learned to deal with the pain...I just learned how to hide it.<p>

"So, you are the enemy ninja that has trapped Itachi Uchiha in her jutsu?" I heard an elder man's voice question me dully. I looked up scared and saw an elder looking man with his left eye covered up in bandages while he used a cane to walk.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked all emotion leaving my voice and face.

"You don't seem like much…everything about you screams weak." The man huffed and his words felt like needles to my heart.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned softly.

"You are the enemy. You tricked Itachi into gaining his trust so you could steal all of Konoha's secrets." The man explained dully. I just kept looking at him my face held no emotion. But I was scared. The only thing that ran through my head was that they knew about Itachi and me. But how?

"I don't know what you are talking about I don't even know someone named Itachi!" I stated seriously. The man just glared at me. I bite down on my lower lip when I felt a kunai stab me on my right arm, I felt the warm blood run down my arm. "_Please stop!_" I whimpered in pain in my insides as I held back my tears so they wouldn't see me cry. I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of watching me scream and cry.

"I'll get the information I want from you, one way or the either." The man spoke seriously. I felt my stomach cringe in fear.

"I don't know anything." I whispered softly ignoring the burning pain from my wound.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chunin Exams-<strong>

Ryouta and Junko stood in the middle of the stadium in a line looking around the line for Atsuko. They looked at each other worriedly when they didn't see Atsuko in line.

"Where's Atsuko?" Junko hissed annoyed. Her eyes clearing trying to hide away her concern for raven hair girl.

"I don't know. I figured she would be here since she wasn't in her room this morning." Ryouta hissed back lowly looking up ahead angrily.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Junko hissed concerned looking around the stadium. She noticed Itachi gave them a quick glance before looking up ahead again.

"_Where are you Atsuko?_" Ryouta thought worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elsewhere-<strong>

I tried not to move, because if I did the pain was just so agonizing. All of my fresh wounds burned at my movements. My arms…legs…abdomen…back…they all held fresh wounds that burn. The only thing left untouched so far has been my face which I'm gratefully for. I slowly lifted my head up looking around the dark room.

"_I have to try and find a way out of here. I don't know how long my body can withstand anymore torturing_." I thought weakly.

I looked at my chain wrists. I can do this. I can break free. I pulled on the chain immediately regretting my action. The pain was too much for me. I felt my hot tears pool around my eyes, I blinked quickly making the tears go away before I started to cry. Breaking free wasn't an option anymore. These chains also drained my chakra, which means I can't use my Eye of the Dragon. What am I going to do? Is this how everything ends? I looked over at the metal door. My heart started to speed up in fear when I heard the door open and close.

"Are you ready to talk?" I heard a blunt voice echo through the room.

"I…don't know…anything." I whispered weakly.

I bite my lowered lip hard keeping down my screams of pain when I felt the kunai get shoved into my upper arm. My warm blood tickled down my lower lip, down my chin until it started to slowly drip down onto the ground. _Please! Stop! PLEASE STOP! I don't know anything! STOP! _My insides screamed when the ANBU shoved the kunai deeper into my arm making me scream in my insides.

"Just tell us where the scroll of information is at." The ANBU stated cruelty.

"I…" I whispered softly trying to get my breathing under control "I DON'T KNOW!" I finally shouted with the last of my energy. I fell weak not being able to hold up my own body weight anymore. I fell slightly forward making the chains tug on my already bruised wrist. I hissed out softly in pain. There was no use in fighting it anymore. They're going to kill me and there is nothing I can do about it. I slowly let the numbness take over my body.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elsewhere-<strong>

Ryouta quickly walked into the house with Junko behind him. They ran into Atsuko's room looking around the empty room. They looked at the untouched bed in front of them frowning at the site of the bed.

"Her bed is still made from yesterday." Junko stated seriously.

"Her ninja gear and headband are also still here." Ryouta murmured angrily grabbing Atsuko's headband in his hands. "Damn it. I should have known something wasn't right this morning!" Ryouta hissed tighten his grip on Atsuko's headband.

"What the hell is going on?" Junko hissed annoyed.

"Kaede-sensei." Ryouta murmured angrily walking out of the room heading downstairs.

"Ryouta what's wrong? Where are you going?" Junko questioned seriously trying to catch up to Ryouta. Ryouta walked into the kitchen where Kaede was sitting down reading some papers. Kaede looked up happily when Ryouta and Junko walked into the room.

"Ryouta. Junko. You guys are back. Congratulations you two did great during your last exam. I'm positive each of you are going to become excellent chunins. But where's Atsuko? Why wasn't she there?" Kaede questioned seriously standing up.

"I don't know. You tell me." Ryouta hissed angrily looking at Kaede.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked confused.

"Ryouta what are you talking about?" Junko questioned annoyed looking between Ryouta and Kaede.

"What did you do Kaede?" Ryouta hissed angrily.

Kaede looked at him shocked. Her face turned into a sad one but it quickly lost all trace of emotion.

"I must complete my mission even if it means scraficing one of my own students." Kaede stated emotionless looking away from them.

Ryouta's face turned into pure rage when Kaded spoke those words. Ryouta launched himself at Kaede not giving her enough time to react. Ryouta grabbed her by her neck slamming her into the wall his eye glowing bright red.

"You bitch!" Ryouta hissed angrily. "What did you do?! Where's Atsuko?!" Ryouta hissed angrily tighten his grip on her neck.

"I was ordered to steal a scroll with certain information. I would have been caught too if the ANBU hadn't found out about Atsuko's relationship with that ANBU boy." Kaede explained softly trying to catch her breathe. "I never meant for Atsuko to get in harms way. She should have stayed away from that boy." Kaede finally hissed coldly.

"She trusted you! She believed in you! You were her idol!" Ryouta shouted angrily glaring at Kaede. "And in the end she means nothing to you! You toss her to the curb like if she was trash!" Ryouta shouted squeezing her neck one last time before letting her go. "I'm not even going to kill a pathetic excuse of ninja like you." Ryouta hissed harshly turning around to walk away from Kaede.

Kaede fell onto her knees panting for air. She looked up at Ryouta weakly.

"The village wasn't wrong about you Ryouta. You will make a great ANBU when you get back to the village." Kaede assured happily rubbing her throat.

Kaede hissed softly when she felt something pierce her neck. Kaede weakly pulled out a silver needle from her neck letting it fall to the ground. Junko slowly walked over to Kaede when she reached Kaede Junko kicked her on the side making her hit the wall again.

"Kaede, how many times have you heard me say, "If anyone harms Atsuko…I'll kill them"?" Junko questioned cruelty standing there. Junko's piercing eyes made Kaede shiver while she watched her student stand there.

"Too many to keep track of." Kaede whispered softly holding her side.

"The poison I injected you with gives you at least 5 hours to find a cure before you die." Junko stated angrily. "If that doesn't kill you…when I find Atsuko and save her. If she's hurt I'll hurt you the same way they hurt her before I kill you." Junko hissed angrily walking away with Ryouta beside her.

"Where are we going now?" Junko asked seriously as they walked out of the house.

"To find the only person who might know where she's at." Ryouta spoke seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hideout-<strong>

It doesn't hurt anymore. That isn't good. No pain means the end is almost near. What a shame. I wish I could see Kaede-sensei, Ryouta and Junko one last time. I wish I could kiss Itachi one last time. I wish I could of gotten the chance to have said goodbye.

"It's obvious she doesn't know anything." I heard someone stated seriously.

That's what I've been saying from the very beginning. How did I even end up in this mess? All this can't just be because of Itachi and me.

"Kill her." The man with one eye covered spoke cruelty waking out of the room.

Kill me? What are you going to kill? There is nothing left to kill. I have no hope left. I have no hope to be saved. I have given up on everything. I'm already dead in the inside. You have nothing left to kill.

"Leave her. She'll die on her own from blood loss. She won't last long with those wounds." Another ANBU spoke seriously walking out of the room.

I was alone. I was going to die alone. I always thought I was going to die with my children around the foot of my bed. But not just any children…I was sure my children were going to be Itachi's children. I was already planning an impossible future with him. What if Itachi didn't feel the same way…what if he didn't want a future with me? I guess I'll never know now…

* * *

><p><strong>-Elsewhere-<strong>

Ryouta walked down the streets following the chakra signature he was looking for when he finally spotted him, he stood in front of Ryouta with a girl beside him.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ryouta spoke seriously standing there with Atusko's headband still his hands. "We need to talk now."

"What could you two possible have to talk about?" Nozomi hissed angrily at the fact Ryouta dared to talk to him like that.

Junko pushed past Nozomi grabbing Itachi by his collar glaring into his eyes hurt.

"Ryouta and Atsuko are the only thing I can call family." Junko spoke seriously. "If you care as much as you say you do…then you will help us save her." Junko stated seriously.

Itachi just looked at her confused. When realization hit him about what she was talking about.

"Itachi what is she talking about?" Nozomi questioned confused.

Itachi shut his eyes softly. He turned to look at Nozomi opening his eyes revealing his sharingan making Nozomi pass out.

"What happen?" Itachi spoke seriously looking at them.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>I know i'm evil. I just love to leave you guys on cliffhangers. But do not fear hopefully this cliffhanger won't last long. Read yea all tomorrow or maybe Sunday. Byez<strong>


	16. Chapter Fourteen: This Isn't a Goodbye

**I have no real excuse for the lateness of this chapter. I was just simply lazy xD sorry guys. But I will try to get passed my laziness phase. But anyone who time to find out what happens! Since I'm pretty sure you have all been waiting, since last chapter was a massive cliff hanger, sorry about that by the way. But here you go enjoy.  
><strong>

**Lady Island Rose, sorry for the long wait. But here is the next chapter enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Atsuko, Kaede, Ryouta and Junko  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: This isn't a Goodbye<strong>

Itachi, Ryouta and Junko hide in some trees looking down onto the guarded grounds of the forest.

"If ROOT took Atsuko then she should be here, in the underground hideouts." Itachi explained softly activating his sharingan whilst Ryouta activated his Eye of the dragon looking down at the guarded area.

"We'll take care of all of the guards Itachi, you save Atsuko." Ryouta spoke seriously, looking at Itachi with a dead serious glare. "I'm entrusting her life to you. Don't make me regret trusting you with it." Ryouta hissed seriously.

Itachi just looked at Ryouta looking back down.

"I'll go first." Junko stated seriously jumping down.

The ANBU turned around surprised when they saw Junko jump down in front of them.

"Huh, who are you?" One of the ANBU questioned seriously looking at Junko.

"Names aren't important. I'm simply here to take back what you took from me." Junko muttered angrily pulling out a couple of needles from her pouch.

Junko hit several vital spots on each of the ANBUS' body making them fall down, not even a scream of pain left their lips.

"Also, I'm in no mood to be messed with." Junko hissed making a hand sign to let Itachi and Ryouta know it was fine to come out. They both jumped down swiftly beside Junko looking at the dead ninjas.

"I don't plan on leaving one person alive." Junko hissed angrily. "Where to now?" Junko questioned annoyed looking around the empty forest.

"Underground." Itachi simply muttered kneeling down.

Itachi placed his hand on the ground making a couple of hand signs. Suddenly a seal started to disappear from the ground, a huge black hole opened up on the ground. Ryouta and Junko leaned over the hole looking down into it.

"I can feel Atsuko's chakra now." Ryouta spoke seriously. "Let's go." Ryouta ordered jumping down first followed by Itachi and Junko.

After a couple of seconds of falling they landed in the dark tunnel with a quiet thump. Ryouta looked around the tunnels with his dragon eye making sure no one was around.

"Itachi, we'll split up from here. I found Atsuko's chakra signature and I'm pretty sure you did, too. We'll stop any ANBUs heading your way." Ryouta explained seriously heading the other way.

Itachi was about to walk off when Junko grabbed Itachi from his back and slammed him against the wall. Junko stared into Itachi's emotionless onyx eyes with her deadly gold eyes. But there was something different about them…they weren't cold and emotionless like Itachi's. Junko's eyes held fear and concern.

"Atsuko is my little sister, my best friend…don't make me regret letting you save her!" Junko hissed harshly.

Itachi just looked at her with his emotionless eyes. Junko slammed Itachi into the wall.

"DAMN IT! AT LEAST LOOK AT ME LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER!" Junko shouted hysterically.

Itachi looked at her surprised. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again looking at Junko with a pair of soft eyes.

"I love her. I'll protect her no matter what." Itachi stated seriously.

Junko looked at him shocked when he spoke those words.

"I'll save her and kill who ever hurt her." Itachi spoke seriously breaking free from Junko's grip.

Junko stared at Itachi's back seriously. Itachi sprinted down the tunnel to where he felt Atsuko's chakra coming from.

"Atsuko will be fine." Ryouta assured Junko.

"I know she will. That bastard will save her." Junko spoke softly heading back down the tunnel. "If he doesn't…I'll kill him." Junko spat angrily running down the hall with Ryouta beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Elsewhere-<strong>

Itachi walked down the tunnel getting closer to where Atsuko was being held. He could feel her weak chakra weaken with each passing second. Itachi felt his blood boil as he walked towards the door that separated him from Atsuko.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" An ANBU stated shocked.

Before the ANBU could question Itachi farther, Itachi took him out by swinging his sword over the ANBU's chest. The blood splattered everywhere whilst Itachi simply bypassed the body heading towards the door. Itachi made a couple of hand signs lifting the sealed off of the door in front of him.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." Itachi stated softly. A volley of small fireballs was created aiming towards the steel door. The door was blown down from its hinges. Itachi stared into the dark room slowly walking into the room. His eyes sadden at the sight of his once lively and happy lover…now battered and broken. Itachi quickly stepped towards her breaking her free from the chains that held her up like an animal. Itachi gently cradled Atsuko in his arms holding her close to him.

She was still alive…but her heartbeat was faint. It looked like she had lost a lot of blood from the looks of all her bloody wounds. Itachi's heart cringed in pain as he studied Atsuko's almost lifeless body.

"Itachi…" Atsuko whimpered softly. Atsuko slightly opened her grayish-bluish eyes looking into Itachi's onyx eyes. "It is you…" Atsuko whispered somewhat relief. "I love you." She whispered. "I really do." She added softly and out of breath.

"Sh, don't waste your energy." Itachi ordered seriously holding her tightly to his chest.

"Itachi…can you kiss me?" Atsuko asked softly.

Itachi removed some of her now dirty hair. Her hair was covered in sweat, tears and blood. It wasn't as soft and shiny as it used to be when he would run his fingers through it. Itachi softly caressed her cheek leaning down towards her. Itachi placed a very passionate kiss on Atsuko's lips who quickly returned it kissing him back with the same amount of passion. For some reason it felt like a goodbye kiss, to both of them, but neither of them cared. Itachi pulled away not wanting to put any more risk onto Atsuko's health.

"I love you too Atsuko." Itachi whispered back. "I need to get you out of here so Junko can heal you." Itachi spoke seriously stepping out of the cell where she was tortured.

"Junko…" Atsuko questioned softly. Her eyes fighting to stay open, but she wasn't winning.

"Ryouta and Junko came to rescue you, too." Itachi added seriously.

Atsuko smiled softly at the thought of Ryouta and Junko also here.

"I'm tired." Atsuko whispered softly fighting against the sleepiness.

"Fight it." Itachi ordered seriously.

"I don't know if I have the strength." Atsuko spoke sadly.

"If you love me, you will fight to stay alive. If you love Ryouta and Junko, you will fight to stay alive…for us." Itachi spoke seriously running down the tunnels of the underground hideout.

"I really do love all of you." Atsuko whispered softly fighting the sleep that was slowly trying to consume her.

"Atsuko!" Atsuko heard someone shouting her name at the distance.

"Junko…" Atsuko whispered softly. "I'm cold Junko…I'm so tired Junko…do you think…this is…how Arata and Aina felt…before dying…?" Atsuko questioned softly, panting.

Atsuko couldn't fight it anymore and her eyes slip closed.

"ATSUKO!" Everyone shouted.

"We have to get her out of here!" Ryouta shouted.

Itachi jumped back up the way they had come down, not bothering to wait for Ryouta and Junko. Itachi reached the surface and ran straight into the forest before someone caught them. Itachi could feel Ryouta and Junko right behind him. Itachi keep running until he was sure no one would was following them and it was save for Junko to perform her medical jutsus. Itachi stopped running letting Ryouta and Junko catch up to him, whilst he gently placed Atsuko down on the soft grass. Junko pushed past Itachi kneeling next to the dying Atsuko.

"Don't you die on me!" Junko ordered angrily starting to heal Atsuko.

"I need to go. I need to take care of something." Itachi spoke seriously. Itachi leaned down placing one last kiss on Atsuko's pale cold lips. "_Be safe Atsuko_." Itachi thought sadly. "Once she's stable, head back to your village, things will get messy in Konoha and it's better if neither of you are here." Itachi spoke seriously standing up about to walk away.

"What about you?" Ryouta questioned seriously.

"I have something I need to do. I'll be fine…" Itachi spoke softly jumping away. "_Don't think of this as goodbye Atsuko, we'll meet again someday_." Itachi thought sadly jumping away back to Konoha.

"Ryouta, I was able to stabilize her enough to get her to Kiri so she can get proper treatment." Junko stated seriously.

Ryouta stared in the direction Itachi had jumped away glaring slightly at that direction. "_Idiot, I could hear it in your voice. See it in your eyes…you aren't coming back to Atsuko, not any time soon."_Ryouta thought bitterly turning away from the forest walking towards Atsuko. Ryouta kneeled down picking Atsuko up bride style. They quickly jumped off making their way back to Kiri so Atsuko could get medical attention.

* * *

><p><strong>-One Week Later- Atsuko's POV-<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes feeling something bright on them. I slowly blinked trying to get use to the light of whatever it was that was blinding me. My eyes opened and I realized I was staring at a white ceiling and the blinding light was simply the lights from the room. I slowly sat up groaning in pain. Everything hurt.

"Don't move so much, you could still open up your wounds." I heard Ryouta ordered from beside me softly.

I turned to look at him shocked. I looked around the hospital room and realized we weren't in Konoha anymore. I was back in Kiri.

"What happen? Where's Junko? Kaede sensei? What happened to Itachi?" I whispered the last questioned.

"Junko was sent on a mission, she should be back today." Ryouta spoke softly. "Kaede…Kaede is dead." Ryouta spoke seriously.

"What?" I asked shocked. "What happened?!" I asked confused.

"Kaede was sent on a mission to Konoha…to retreat some scrolls with information on Konoha. Kaede used you, to make sure she wasn't caught…Junko killed her." Ryouta spoke softly. I could tell he was remembering what had happened when they confronted Kaede.

"She used me…?" I questioned dumbfound.

"She used all of us." Ryouta corrected softly.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

"What about Itachi?" I questioned sadly. I could remember bits and pieces of when he rescued me. The passionate kiss…that kiss that had screamed goodbye.

"Itachi…Itachi, murder his whole clan and has disappeared. No one knows where he is at." Ryouta explained seriously looking out the window. I stared at him shocked at what he just told me.

"'W-W-What?" I questioned dumbfound.

"He's gone too, Atsuko." Ryouta spoke softly looking at me.

I felt a stinging pain in my chest at the thought of Itachi gone. At least he wasn't dead…he was just gone. Maybe someday we'll meet again…right, Itachi? I felt a couple of tears stream down my cheek.

_Someday we'll surely might again._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys I'll try to make sure next update comes faster! I promise! Next chapter will start with a 1 year time skip. Byez<br>**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Everything Burns

**I have no real excuse for this late update expect for the fact I'm a procrastinator. Sorry guys. But I must say I'm actually pretty proud about how this chapter turned out, so, um, enjoy! Also music inspiration for this chapter "Let it Burn" by: RED, "Life is Beautiful" by: SIXX:A.M., acoustic version, and Screaming Bloody Murder by: Sum 41.**

**Ages:**

**Atsuko: 14.**

**Junko: 16**

**Ryouta: 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Junko, Atsuko and Ryouta.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen: Everything Burns<span>**

**-A little over a year later-**

It has been more than a year since the chunin exams, since I last saw Itachi. I haven't bothered to look for him. I don't know what I would say to him if I ever saw him again, since he technically left me behind. I just stared at the ceiling of my room, bored. I really don't leave my room unless it's for a mission or because Ryouta and Junko drag me out, for some fresh air as they put it. I didn't slip back to my old habits…I stayed the person I became in the short time I spent with Itachi. I think Ryouta and Junko were slightly happy that I hadn't slipped back into my old ways. In this whole year I was promoted to a chunin and now I'm a jonin. In a couple of months the Mizukage wants to make me an ANBU. But I'm seriously thinking of turning the offer down….I don't want to kill anymore. I just want to be free. I watched the sitting sun jumping off my bed yawning. The sun goes down and I rise. I like training during the night, nobody from the clan watches me train or criticizes my fighting stance.

I opened the door to my room. I suddenly felt chills run down my back. It felt strange…a sinister feeling filled the air. I slowly stepped out of the room looking down the halls confused at this feeling. The halls were pitched black, strange, I know it was getting late….but, there should still be people walking down these halls. I walked down the dark hall with a kunai in my hand ready to attack…something wasn't right here. I was getting an uneasy feeling as I made my way to my father's room where he usually was reading a book. We may not speak. We may not get along. But, he's still my father. I walked barefoot down the cold-wood floor. Every step I took made the floorboards creak under my step. I reached my father's room softly knocking on the door.

"Father…?" I questioned softly.

No reply. I leaned against the door trying to hear some kind of noise…nothing. I was about to lean back when the dripping of something echo through the room. I leaned against the door confused at the sound of something dripping. I leaned away quickly slamming open the door. A soft gasp left my lips. I just stared at the scene before me. The smell of a metallic liquid that dripped onto the floor filled my nose. My stomach got all queasy at the smell. I slowly walked into the room making my way towards my father's desk. My gripped tighten on the kunai as I got closer. But my gripped suddenly loosen at the sight of my father's decapitated head. I closed my eyes looking away from the horrible scene before me. A puddle of blood had formed on the desk and it slowly had made its way to the edge of the desk dripping to the ground. I whimpered softly stepping away from the crime scene. I was about to yell for help when another bloody scream echo through the Ryuu Compound. I quickly ran out of my father's office, out my house. I stopped dead in my tracks once I was out the front door.

I stared out to the rest of the Ryuu compound that was slowly being consumed by bright red-orange flames. I could see kids, women and elder people running around screaming for help, for their lives. Bodies of my fellow clans mate lied on the ground. They tried to fight, but lost. I watched how blood splattered everywhere…from children…from women…from men…from everyone. I felt my heart cringe at the sight of all the blood. _Ryouta_. I quickly ran from my house running towards Ryouta's house. The black smoke hurt my eyes and lungs as I ran through the burning Compound. I tried to ignore everyone's screams of pain, cries of help. It was so hard to ignore. Everything was burning to the ground. I quickly stopped grabbing a kunai from my pouch cutting a snakes head off that almost bit me. I turned to look where the snake had come from glaring angrily at the person who had attacked me.

"Your reflexes are excellent. I expect nothing less from the Ryuu heiress." A creepy voice spoke happily from the shadows.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" I shouted into the dark alley way.

I watched a tall figure step out of the shadows. He is wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over it. His long black hair covered half of his pale white face whilst his one visible gold eye studied me intently.

"Yes, you will make a fine specimen…Atsuko Ryuu…" The voice slurred happily.

For some reason I felt fear run through my entire body at the sound of his voice. How my name rolled off his tongue sicken me to my core. Who is this guy? Suddenly more snakes were shot at me and I quickly sliced each of them up. I placed the kunai in my mouth quickly making some hand signs.

"Aoi: Eye of the Dragon!" I yelled with the kunai still in my mouth.

I grabbed the kunai from my mouth taking a fighting stance whilst keeping my distance away from this guy. Everything about him shouted dangerous. I studied him; my dragon eyes also knew this guy was dangerous. I looked at the headband and noticed it was a Konoha headband…but it was different…it had a slash through the middle of the Konoha symbol.

"Yes, that Eye of the Dragon of yours will do, it will do fine." He pondered happily looking at my glowing bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?!" I hissed angrily circling the man whilst he also circled me.

The guy just laughed happily sticking out his overly long tongue licking his mouth, like I was some kind of prey he found. It sent shivers down my back, he was grossing me out. Right about now I wished Ryouta and Junko where here to help. Junko was away on a mission, she won't be back for a couple of days. Ryouta, I don't where he is.

"Stay away from her." I heard a voice snarled angrily.

I looked to my side when a blast of red flames consumed the man in front of me making him scream out in pain. Ryouta landed beside me swiftly slowly standing up. In the year we have been back he grew a couple of inches…made him look more manly he stated.

"Ryouta." I whispered surprised.

"We have to get out of here. Everyone is either dead or just attacking people at random. It's dangerous here." Ryouta stated seriously. I nodded agreeing with him.

We were about to run off when a sinister laugh stopped us from moving. I turned around looking into Ryouta's red flames watching a clone turn into mud…it was melting away thanks to the flames. I gasped in horror. I screamed out scared when someone grabbed me by my neck slamming me into a wall. I hissed out in pain when my back slammed into the wall harshly. Ryouta also groaned in pain beside me. I turned to my side and saw Ryouta beside me also being held by the neck. I looked up at the man holding us in place, I was scared. I was really wishing Itachi was here…but he isn't. He left me.

"You both show to be quiet promising…I shall take you both." The man stated happily.

"Go to hell." Ryouta hissed angrily. His glowing bright red eyes seem to intensify with his anger. Ryouta turned to look at me and I quickly caught on.

Ryouta and I both took a deep breath and blow out. Intense blue flames shot out of my mouth whilst intense red flames shot out of Ryouta's mouth. I suddenly fell to my knees whilst I panted for air. I quickly stood up getting ready to fight.

"Atsuko." I heard Ryouta's voice echo seriously through the dark night. Only the flames consuming what I use to call home. The flames dimly light the area around us. I turned to look at him confused. "Run, I'll hold him off." Ryouta stated seriously.

"What-NO!" I shouted. I felt a deep tug on my heart when Ryouta said those words. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" I shouted scared.

"You have to!" Ryouta shouted seriously. "You have to live on." Ryouta stated angrily.

"NO! I'm not going to let you give your life for mine! Arata…Aina…they did that already! I don't want to go through that again! You're all I have left! Itachi left me! Not…NOT YOU TOO!" I shouted hysterically. I was losing it. I suddenly forgot how to breathe, I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Atsuko." Ryouta was about to comfort me when a blade shot towards Ryouta piercing him on the shoulder.

I looked up scared when I saw Ryouta slammed up against the wall with a sword stabbed into his shoulder. I whimpered out scared when I saw the sword in his shoulder. I tried to stand but my whole body was in some type of shock. I was paralyzed. I was still trying to breathe normally.

"I really only do need one…" The man murmured stepping towards Ryouta.

"No…" I whimpered sadly trying to knock myself out of my trance. "No…please….no…not Ryouta…no…please!" I tried to yell as I watched the man near Ryouta.

Ryouta tried to break himself free from the sword. Ryouta finally stopped moving, he realized what was coming…he was getting ready…he was ready. I wasn't ready.

"No…no…no…please…please…no…" I still whispered trying to get my voice to yell. "NO! PLEASE DON'T! NOOOOOO!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I was finally able to stand running towards Ryouta.

Everything that happened next moved in slow motion. But in reality everything happened so fast. I just stood there staring out towards the nothing…I waited for some kind of pain to shot through my body…nothing. Maybe…I didn't make it in time…? I could hear something dripping softly onto the ground.

"Atsuko…" A voice whispered softly from beside me.

I slowly snapped myself out of my trance looking to my right. My eyes widen at the sight. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my sobs. My eyes tear up making my vision somewhat blurry. My hands grip the blade, the one I had tried to stop, tighter, digging it deeper into my skin, it was going to leave a scar…I didn't care. I felt my blood running down the blade that was currently shoved into Ryouta's chest. I watched how blood ran down Ryouta's lips, his glowing bright red eyes slowly changing back to his normal icy blue eyes. They were sad…I felt my heart cringe in pain.

"Ryo-How-Why-Uh-AH-" I couldn't form a concrete sentence. I just stared at Ryouta wide eye.

"Atsuko…" Ryouta whispered softly through his last breaths.

I stared at him feeling the hot tears stream down my cheeks.

"I couldn't ask for a better sister then you. This isn't your fault…nothing was ever your fault. Do me a favor…" Ryouta whispered softly.

"Anything…"I choked out.

"Make sure you tell Junko I love her…I really do love her…I'm sorry I didn't mention anything before…" Ryouta whispered.

I chuckled softly through my tears, "I …I already knew something was going on between you two." I whispered softly still holding onto the sword.

"Tell her, I'm sorry…I really wish I could have been there." Ryouta whispered softly taking his last breath.

My breath hitched as I quickly pulled the sword out of his chest throwing it to the ground, somewhere far away from me. I caught Ryouta's body placing it gently on my knees. I stared down at Ryouta's body. _I didn't care that he killed my father….I didn't care that he massacred my whole clan…I didn't care…I didn't care…but…he killed Ryouta_. I stared down at the only thing I could call family. My tears finally flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Ryouta." I sobbed out. "RYOUTA!" I screamed in agony holding his body close to me.

My insides were tearing themselves apart. _This pain, it was unbearable! I couldn't stand it! It's worse than when Arata and Aina died. It hurts! IT HURTS! MAKE IT GO AWAY!_

**_I can make it go away….Atsuko…just give into me….I'll take all of your pain away….give into me Atsuko._**

I heard Aoi's voice echo happily through my mind. _I don't want to feel it anymore…_

**_I'll take it away…I promise…I'll take this suffering away….just give into it…give into hate…despair…give into it all!_**

Aoi's voice screamed in my insides.

"You are coming with me." The man stated seriously stepping towards me. "The last living member of the Ryuu clan, Atsuko Ryuu." The man stated happily.

**_Give in…_**

I closed my eyes letting myself fall into the oblivion. Away from this pain, away from the real world, away from the pain of losing Ryouta, away from the pain of losing Itachi….Away from everything.

**_Good girl…_**

**-Nobody's POV-**

Bright blue flames mixed with ice shot out from Atsuko's body throwing the man back from Atsuko's and Ryouta's body. The man looked at Atsuko's shocked at the sudden burst of power. Atsuko lifted her head up her eyes held a deadly look to them.

"**_It's finally mine_**!" Aoi shouted happily. "**_HAHAHA_**!" Aoi laughed happily pushing Ryouta's body away. Aoi looked up at the man in front of her evilly. "**_I'll celebrate by killing you_**." Aoi stated happily.

Aoi launched at the man attacking him. Aoi's flames quickly started to consume whatever was left of the Ryuu Compound…everything started to burn to the ground. 

* * *

><p><strong>-Atsuko's POV-<strong>

_I want to be a strong and beautiful kunoichi when I grow up!_

_I don't want to fight them. I love my brother and sister._

_To live in this clan you must kill to live._

_From here on forth, you are my enemy not my sister._

_Lady Atsuko…I'm sorry to inform you, your sister Kasumi…has died in action._

_You are nothing but a waste of space in this clan._

_Ryouta Ryuu, nice to meet you cousin._

_We are family now Atsuko….only you and I._

_My name is Arata and I'll make sure no one every makes you cry or hurts you._

_Lady Atsuko…I'm sorry to inform you, your brother Ichirou…has died in action._

_Hi yea! Names Aina! Let's be best friends!_

_I love you Atsuko._

_You have passed your academy exam, congratulations Atsuko._

_Junko Yasu, I don't do nice, live with it._

I floated in the darkness of the oblivion…all of my life flashing before my eyes. Everyone I have ever loved…dead…betrayed me…left me…I stretched my arm out trying to touch the images of my friends.

_You ask me, what do I hate…?_

_I hate my family._

_I hate my clan._

_I hate my village._

_I hate my nation._

_I hate this cursed shinobi world…I hate it all…_

_Tonight I watched my world crumple before my eyes._

"ATSUKO!" I heard a faint voice shout at the distance. The voice seemed to be in distress. It sounded awfully familiar. "ATSUKO!" It screamed again echoing softly through this dark oblivion.

"Junko…" I whispered softly.

_I'm not alone…I still have Junko…she needs me…_

* * *

><p><strong>-Couple Weeks Later-<strong>

I stood in front of a grave hugging myself sadly. Junko was on her knees beside me grabbing a fist full of her black dress. Junko had grown taller in the year we were here. She let her green hair grow out reaching her waist. She had become more women like. I stared at the nice grave in front of us that read, "Ryouta Ryuu".

"Junko…why was Ryouta sorry for?" I questioned softly looking at Ryouta's grave.

This was the first time I had talked to Junko since that night. I had been in the hospital for about 14 days. I don't know what Aoi did…since I can't remember anything. But, my body was terribly damaged. I was also in state of trance for a couple of days…I wouldn't eat…I wouldn't sleep…I wouldn't talk…

"I'm pregnant." Junko whispered softly wrapping her arms around her womb. "We didn't plan it…it just happened…we were going to tell you when I got back from my mission…it was my last one." Junko whimpered out. In the years I have known Junko…I have never seen her like this. She didn't bother to hide her emotions or pain…she just cried openly.

I closed my eyes sadly looking at Ryouta's grave.

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered sadly.

"This wasn't your fault." Junko stated seriously from the ground.

I kneeled down beside Junko placing white roses on Ryouta's grave. My eyes shifted from his grave to my palms…they were scarred…just like I thought.

"I'm going to find him Junko and I'm going to kill him. Orochimaru, that's the name of the man that killed Ryouta." I hissed angrily bawling my hands into fists. At this point, I hate everything. I don't care about anything more…all I feel is hate. I just want revenge. I'm going to avenge Ryouta's death; nothing is going to stop me.

"I know you will, Atsuko." Junko whispered softly.

I placed my hand on Junko's shoulder softly.

"Please be careful…I can't lose you, too." Junko continued sadly.

I simply let my hand fall from Junko's shoulder standing up from the grave. I slowly walked away holding Ryouta's headband in my hand tightly. I stopped walking looking down at it. I pulled a kunai out from my pouch and placed Ryouta's headband into my bag. I untied my headband from my neck holding it in my hands looking at the Kiri symbol. I glared at it angrily. I dragged the kunai angrily across the Kiri symbol making a slash across it. I slowly placed my headband back around my neck walking away from Kiri. From this day forth…I'm going to watch everything burn…Orochimaru will feel the pain I felt that night.

_My name is Atsuko...I'm a rogue Mist Ninja...don't pity me, I don't want it...Fear me...Hate me... Never trust me...Make my existence scare you...I'm not going to let my existence fade to nothing, I'm going to avenge Ryouta's death. I care for no one but, Junko and Junko's and Ryouta's unborn child. I hate everything…I'm going to watch everything burn…I'm going to watch the shinobi world crumple to its feet. Peace is nothing to me._

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you are all thinking, "Oh no she didn't! She didn't just kill off Ryouta!" sorry guys…but killing off Ryouta was something really painfully for me to write, but, it had to be done. Since I started to write this story I knew Ryouta would die…Junko becoming pregnant…? I have no idea where the hell that came from. I just figured Atsuko needed something to keep her somewhat still human. I dunno I guess knowing that Ryouta's has a child will keep some of her humanity in her. But any who next update….not sure guys. But keep an eye open for it :D<strong>


End file.
